His Assisstant,Soceress
by LuV Luv Dbz Peace
Summary: STORY IS COMPLETE! "Can...I die...now? ...It hurts...to..much... to keep...going. I—UH! Want to...go to sleep... now." The man choked and practically squeezed the rest of her life out of her. "Im selfish, Titania. You cant leave me. Not now nor ever."
1. Chapter 1:New Assisstant

Chapter 1: New Assistant

I was walking around London in a pair of jeans and a black tshirt. The problem was it was the year 1894.

"Boc'chan. This woman here says that she does not know the direction of where she is going and is in need of a map."A guy with black hair and red eyes said. I knew him I just couldnt place how.

"Tell her to come in. Its freezing out there."

I followed a young boy around the age of 13 to a drawing room. The man who I learned name was Sebastian had fixed me some tea. I thanked him politely. The head of the house,Ciel Phantomhive took a cup as well.

"Its very cold. Where are you heading of to in such a season." I hadnt thought about that. Unfortunatatley my mouth works faster than my brain. "I am traveling to the Queens tomorrow. I am applying for a job there." Ciel nods in understanding.

"What is your name? Perhaps I could put in a good word for you."I smile softly. "You dont have to do that but my name is Titania Knightwalker." Ciel simply nods and sips his tea. "Arent the Knightwalkers a performing family?"He had a point. Even in this time the Knightwalkers were actressess and singers,poets and dancers, musicians and painters. I havent heard of my family ever doing anything…normal. So I kept adding on to the story about how my family disowned me for not being as talented as they were. I was seriously pushing it.

"Thats…ridiculous. Why would they disown you for not having the same talent as you sisters? Talent is like your use of senses. All diffrent but important. Its like having an eye and an ear. For two very different reasons but are helpful none of the less. I cant imagine not having both even if I only have one eye."Ciels speech…moved me. It made me feel.…stronger.

"This isnt any of my buisness and pardon me for asking but...its very late. Where are you to reside young lady? I would be glad to schouffer you if it is alright with my young master."Sebastian says quietly and Ciel nodded in agreement. "Honestly Ill be..."Thats when everything turned black.

When I awoke Ciel was in a dillema. "Why the hell is he here so early? Meyrin Bellroy Finni…I need you on your best behavior!" He was barking.

'Just like the queens guard dog.'

It was a thought but it wasnt mine.

Whos I had no idea. "Uh…Lord Ciel?" I dont think he heard me. I was preparing to ask again when Sebastian put a finger over his lip,his obsidian locks falling over his crimson eyes.

Was it wierd to think the butler was hot?

Thats when Sebastian opened the door.

A.N.: GOMEN GOMEN (Falls to knees and hands) I know wasnt an impressing chapter,but my original got deleted by my sister trying to work technology :(. So with me and my bad memory I forgot alot of details so I threw this together really quick. Please dont give up on me! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Minor flames are welcomed but NOT major! This is one of my firsts fanfictions so cut me some slack. (Looks up from ground with adorable dazzling manga eyes) Forgiven?

Thanks for reading and Review!

Titania:If it wasnt my voice then whos was it?

Authour:Gomen ne! But if we tell the audience they will know who were talking about!

Titania:…Thats sorta the point of why I was asking!

Sebastian:Isnt it obvious?

Titania:NO! God! Oshiete! I want to know why I could hear it too!

Titania moves closer to the author and author backs away.

Author:Gomen ne…!

Titania:Quit apologizing and tell me whats going ON!

Titania makes a fist but Sebastian takes it,spins her around and pressess his forehead to hers. Titania is blushing the same color as her hair.

Sebastian(chuckling): Maybe it isnt a difficult task to perform.

Titania:Wh…what?

Sebastian:I guess will just have to wait untill next time to figure out what I mean.

Titania&Sebastian:

Next Time:Actress Assisstant!

Titania:If I couldnt rush in and save the day and get dressed in Victorian era clothes…what kind of an assisstant would I be?


	2. Chapter 2:Actress Assisstant

Chapter 2: Actress Assistant

A.N:Basiclly this is a some up of what happened last chappy. Read bottom of chappys for previews for the next!

"Sebastian were we expecting someone?"Ciel asked. Sebastian shook his head. "Not for another 3 days my lord."Ciel cursed under his breath and put himself together.

"You three! I want you on your best behavior! Its probably that damned Sir Isaac trying to take hold of my money."I tried to ask where am I in this but Ceil and the others were hustling about.

Now lets start the REAL chapter. Enjoy!

Sir Isaac was a short man that was balding with age. He took of his top hat to greet everyone. He was also with four other people.

"This is maid. Beldroy the cook. Finny the gardner and Sebastian my personal butler." Ciel had answered the gentlemans question on how to greet the staff.

"And she is…"Sir Isaac asked and Ciel looked flustered. "This is..." I thought quickly.

"Really My lord? You forgot my name again? My name is Titania and I am Master Ciels assistant. Appearently im not worth the remembering."I feighened anger.

"Nonsense! Its just your…"Ciel stumbled for something.

I arched a brow and Sebastian looked as though he was about to burst with laughter.

Ciel went to talk with his customors so Sebastian steered Finny Mey Rin Beldroy and I out the room. "Alright team listen up. Titania thank you for playing along. You are one hell of an assisstant."I blushed and courtseied. "You three—just dont goof off got it?"He said towards the other three. They nodded.

"Sebastian may I ask…?"Sebastian nodded for me to continue. "So what appearently would my role do while they are here. Pretend to have a whole bunch of paperwork to do?"

Sebastian blinked twice and lowered his head in thought.

He snapped his fingers completing his brainstorming.

"If they have sugestions for the company, which I know they will,even though they might be quite idiotic,jot them down on paper. Look professinal. This outfit wont do for dinner either. Mey Rin would you be a dear and let Titania here borrow one of your finer dresses?"Mey-Rin nodded enthusiastically. "Hey! Whats wrong with my clothes?"I ask as Mey Rin laughs and drags me off towards her room.

I noticed that Sebastian is quite…sober. But then you could tell that theres something underneath the mature side of him that would be described as undeniabley sexy. I could tell Mey-Rin knew because her face was as red as my hair.

Thats not an easy feat to perform.

"…You like the butler,dont you?"Mey Rin just turned redder with a tint of purple and led me inside what I assumed was her room.

A.N:Soooo… (clasps my fingers around and bring my balled up hands to my cheek) Did you like? I wanna hear from you guys what type of scenes do you want to see? Fights? Mysteries? Romance? Because this is a I-start-off-and-keep-the-plot-but-fans-add-on type of story. If you have suggestions and/or recommendations please feel free to get those fingers typing!

Sebastian:You put me as…sober?

Author:Yeah…got a problem with it?

Sebastian:No not at all...but maybe th creator of Kuroshijustu wo—

Author:Disclaimer I do not own any Black Butler charecters. If I did Sebastian would be my butler…with benefits.

Winks at Sebastian and Sebastian tries not to laugh.

Sebastian:Sorry. I might be a bit to old for you. Maybe my young Lord can entertain you?

Titania:Are you seriously trying to play matchmaker?! Well then who do I get hooked up with?!

Sebastian (licking his lips seductivley):Demanding aernt we? Sorry but I have no one that would fit YOUR card.

Titania:What is that suppose to mean?!

Sebastian whirls her around and then dips her low.

Sebastian:Exactly what I mean. Now sing us a tune would you?

Titania and Sebastian:

Next Time: Singing Assisstant!

Titania:If I couldnt pretend to be a Phantomhive assisstant and get everyone moved with my voice…what kind of an assisstant would I be?


	3. Chapter 3:Singing Assisstant

Chapter 3: Singing Assistant

Mey Rin put me in a corset. I tried not to scream. I hated dresses—they gave you no freedom. They were like flowy cages that were determined to trip you up if you take one step out of line.

"You look gorgeous! Although you have a bit more in the bust department. You still look fabulous!"Mey Rin complemented putting on her own dress. I thanked her. When I looked in the mirror I saw what she meant.

"No way am I going out looking like this!"I whispered fiercly and the redhead laughs. "Pass me my glassess would ya?"I glared at her with a small smile but gave her the eye wear.

"Mey Rin! Are you trying to look good for Sebastian Mechalis?!"I cry and she gasps. "Youll pay for that!"Running with a rubberband I tie my hair in the back and run from the girl. We run all the way down the servants staircase towards the kitchen.

When we ran into the kitchen we accedentally knocked over a teaset on a silver platter. Sebastian looked up to see me catching the silver platter followed by saucers,teacups the tea pot a bowl of sugar and a bowl of honey in that order. I sat the platter down and apologized.

"Wow."Mey Rin exclaimed. Sebastian shook off his looks of surprise.

"Would you two stop running in the manor? You sound like a pack of wolves. Better yet a pack of children."With that said he walked off with the teaset placed perfectly into his gloved hand. MeyRin and I shrugged and walked off. We had to get ready for dinner.

"Titania. May I say I heard you singing going up and down the stairs."Ciel said at dinner. He was a very quiet boy. "My aplogies my lord."I stood next to him in case he needed anything while Sebastian passed out hors d'oeuvres.

"No no. It was actually quite enjoyable. I must say you have a marvelous voice. Maybe you could sing after dinner for our entertainment?"I almost stopped breathing. Sing in front of people. What song could I possibly sing that wouldnt be to upbeat?

"Yes my lord. It would be an hounor to sing for you and your guests." "Excellent. Sebastian." Sebastian turned towards Ciel. "Make sure Titania drinks alot of tea. I dont want her voice going out before she can sing for me."Sebastian smiled and nodded going towards the kitchen to fix a new set of tea,me following in tow.

"Im excited to hear you sing Titania. It should be quite enjoyable indeed."Sebastian says as he pours my tea. I smile but it doesnt reach my eye. "Thank you. Tell me what does Ciel thinks of slow songs?" Sebastian turned towards me. "He tolerates them." I nodded and drunk some tea,adding a sugar cube when it tasted to bitter.

"Well then. Thats what Im singing."

"Time to sing Titania. Are you ready?"Ciel called into MeyRins room. She let me stay there to get ready. "Coming…my lord."Ciel chuckles and walks in. I guess he saw how rediculous I looked singing in front of a mirror. "Stage fright? In a Knightwalker? Surley you could not be joking!"I clenched my fists. "No way!"I lied. "Perposterous! I am only warming up my vocal cords so that my voice wont catch is all."Ciel Phantomhive actually gave a small smile. "Yes….…Perposturous indeed. Excuse me I forgot to thank you for jumping in so quickly to make things less suspicious. You make a magneficent actress."

Walking into the drawing room I ask if Sebastian could play the violin. He smirks as his reply and grabs it from another room. Mey-Rin told me to shine before I started to sing but I guess I looked nervous because Finni smiled at me and told me not to worry. "Itll be fine! Its only 9 people,Titania. Nothing horrid."

With that little piece of hope I began to sing.

Masshiro na hane ga ima furisosoide me no mae no keshiki goto ubau puroroogu

Ikiba no nai kono futashika na sora saigo no kotoba mo kikezu ni tonda

Mune wo fusagu tokubetsu na iro toki ni kage toki ni yume, tokini wa ai wo

Kioku no kakera ga taisetsuni omoetara sasayaka na yuuki ni kawatte

Kasanatta shiruetto

Inori wa me ni mienu kaze ni natte anata no kubisuji ni todoku no nara

Okizari no riguretto kizu mo uso mo koete ikeru ne to omoeru kara

Believe me wo tojireba ukabu ikutsumo no kagayaki

Eien no shoumei wa kono trinity cross

Towa ni hibiku you na uta ga nakutemo kono omoi dake wa iroasenai yo

Itsunomanika kakaeta itami toki ni yami toki ni ame toki ni wa ai wo

Zenbu no joukei ga ima wa suteki datte tsugerareru nukumori ni mo nita

Taisetsu na omoi

Chikai to yoberu hodo tsuyoi chikara de anata wo mamoritai sou kanjita

Kanashimi no riguretto tsumi to batsu mo uketomerareru to omoeru kara

Believe fui na kaze ga itsuka fuan ni sasete mo

Eien no shoumei wa kono trinity cross

Nande kana? tokidoki tooku kanjitari. konna ni chikai kyori nanoni.

Ima ijou ni motto takusan no kotoba wo tsutaetakute setsunaku nattari

Hateshinai asu he

Masshiro na hane ga ima furisosoide futari wo tsutsumikomu veeru ni naru

Tsuioku no riguretto asa mo yoru mo mou mayowanai to omoeru kara

Believe me wo tojireba ukabu ikutsumo no kagayaki

Eien no shoumei wa kono trinity cross.

When I finished there were a whole lot of claps and cheers. "That was absolutley delightful! Her voice was so sensual she just pulled me away!"Said Lady Isaac, the wife of the mysterious guests. "I agree completly. You should ask your master to help you get out to the world!"Madam Fredrique a woman with brown hair and blue eyes drawled. "Yes. May I even dare say you have the features of a KnightWalker. Red hair Amythest eyes. Sculpted figure and unimaginable beauty."Complemented Sir Fredrique Madam Fredriques fiance.

"Thank you very much. Please your bieng to kind."

'Gracious,Polite,beautiful and smart? She is one hell of a girl.' Thought Sebastian as he clapped politley to. Ciel just clapped there amazed. 'How could her family disowned her for not being talented enough? If that wasnt talent than the world doesnt know what talent is.'

For the rest of the night everyone sung an danced while I pretended to be Ciels assisstant. I jotted down some notes and Ciel let me stay for another night. Mey Rin and I got to know each other a little better and I realized Ill be sad when I had to leave. But all good things must come to an end. And theres more truth in that line than just loosing a friend. Maybe even as drastic as loosing a life.

A.N.:DUH DUH DUHH! So did you like?I sorta tried to put some foreshadowing in it. The chapter,was it to long? Gomen ne! The song that Titania sung was called Trinity Cross by Nana Mizuki. Love it check it out!

Sebastian:I called her beautiful?

Sebastian glances over at a blushing Titania who is staring wanderously into space. He shrugs with a little 'Eh' Titania slowly turned her head with a murderous look in her eye.

Titania:What did you say!

Sebastian chuckles

Sebastian:You dont think that you could possibly beat me?

Titania:No -she grins-but I could make the author make you say things that would have NEVER slip out of your mouth.

Sebastian pales.

Author:please leave me out of this.

Sebastian and Titania:

Next Time:Hired Assisstant!

Titania:Now If I couldnt use my charm to have Ciel hire me for real and go out with his fiancee for a shopping spree…what kind of an assisstant would I be?


	4. Chapter 4:Hired Assisstant

Chapter 4:Hired Assisstant

When I woke up in the morning I got dressed,freshened up,put my hair in a simple pontytail,and walked towards Ciels office.

"Titania good morning. Sebastian brings me news about your traveling." I nodded enthustiastically.

"Good news or bad?"He asked and I chose bad. "The bad news is the jobs you were probably going to apply for for the queen has been filled. All six positions last night. It was in the paper this morning. I just thought you should know." I grabbed the paper in disbelief. 'That was real?!'I thought bewildered. "The good news is…you could work here and stay here as payment. You could actually become my assisstant."

I gasped. Well just my stroke of luck. I could stay here and work untill I can find out what was wrong with me.

"So what do you say?"Ciel questioned and I smile. "I would be hounored…my lord."Ciel smirks and shows me to another office.

"Ciiiieeeellll!"A loud shrilling voice ran through the manor. Its been 2 months and I recongnized this voice as if Ive known it scince the day I was born.

"Titania! Have you seen Ciel! I wanted to shop with him today!" I turned to see a young girl with golden blonde curls and sparkling green eyes. Her name was Lady Elizabeth and she was Ciel PhantomHives betrothed. I smile warmly putting my papers to the side.

Bowing in respect I gave her the line Sebastian told me to say when they were out. "Ciel is currently working on a new toy for the Funtom Company. I am sure that the young master would have perferred to spend the day with you though,if I may add."Elizabeth laughed in delight.

Laughing. What a wretched sound!

"Well then Titania it looks like you and I will be going shopping today for Ciel's annivarsary party for the company,tonight!" Well,that caught me off guard. "But,My Lady,I will not be attending the party for I have plenty of invitations and proposals to look over and the deadline will be coming up soon for the majority of the paper work.—"

Elizabeth sniffled,her cheeks puffing out and turning red. Paths of salt water slid down her porcelien skin. "B-but Ti…Ti…Titan…ia! Your…Ciels new assisstant! That means you know…what he likes! I …need...your...HELP!"Elizabeth cried,about to sink to her knees. I sigh and step up towards the 12 year old.

"My Lady?" I bowed as she looked up,piercing green eyes glossed with tears. "I hear of a new market selling Madam Charlotte dressess opening on the crossway bridge over the river. If you could be as so kind as to grace me with your presence so that I may look slightly decent for my young lord when I go to the Anniversoritory party?" Elizabeth smiles through wet tears and stands up,wiping the streaks away with a sleeve.

"I would enjoy that very much."

"Ohhh! Try this one on,Titania!"Controlling my sigh I go to a back area with a curtain I try on my 75 dress.

'Please let her love this! It goes absolutley marvelous with her hair! I just want to see a reaction thatll make her heart shine!'

At first I looked about,but nobody was around but a small girl with brown hair,but she was preoccupied filling her mouth with candy to really talk. I shake it off as nothing,even though I somehow know that it was Elizabeths mind I read.

'Now its my chance to get out of this torturous loophole!'I though as I slip into the dress. I ball my fist and think to myself:'alright its time to act!

"Lady Elizabeth! I just love this dress!"I call out as I walk towards the young lady. People stared at me as I walked.

"You do look beautiful! All you would have to do is smile and the outfit would look complete!"Elizabeth cried happily. I do as I was ask and smile,I even twirl for good measure.

The dress was black that spilled out past my toes. It had a white trimming and was strapless.

Something you hardly saw in the 18th century.

Black fingerless gloves adorn my arms and an amythest choker snugly fits around my neck. Elizabeth cheered. "This…this is the dress! Itll make men's head turn!"Elizabeth says,having already bought her dress. Seeming as it was twilight we had to go straight there so we would leave our original clothes in the carriage.

We met up with Ciel and Sebastian right after Ciel gave a very powerful speech about the Funtom company's goal this year.

"My lord,you should give me lessons on delivering the message."I compliment and he bods curtly. Before he can reply Elizabeth practically tackles him in a hug. "Ciel!"

Sebastian and I snicker.

"Sebastian and Titania,this is an order." We both stop laughing a sense of dread rolling down our spines.

"Dance the night away untill me or Lady Elizabeth decides otherwise." Our mouths hit the floor. "B-Boc'chan." "Have fun you two."He says dissmissavley,he and Elizabeth leaving,appearently going to get something to drink.

"Honestly,whats gotten into the young masters brain?"I mumble as Sebastian and I circle the dance floor in perfect unison.

"I have no clue."

A.N.:Im done with this chappy! It took me awhile to type this up because I have a hard time dealing with describing situations! So please review and as always dont be shy to make suggestions!

Sebastian still twirling with Titania:Can we please stop?

Titania:I will do the dishes for a month!

Ciel raises a brow.

Ciel:Did I tell you to stop? Besides you two know you like each other. Stop trying to act so tough around her,Sebastian,or youll never get her into bed.

Sebastian actually turns red in embarrasment.

Titania:Ahhhh?! Master! Dont you think thats a little…innappropriate?

Ciel (smirking): I can say whatever the hell I want,do whatever the hell I want and think whenver the hell I want. But you two can never disobey me got it! Or youll face punishment!

Author:Isnt that a little rough?

Ciel glares daggers and she backs away shaking like a leaf.

Titania and Sebastian:

Next Time:Torn Assisstant!

Titania:Now If I couldnt finish the butlers work and think quick to save my lord…what kind of an assisstant would I be?


	5. Chapter 5:Torn Assisstant

Chapter 5: Torn Assisstant

Its been 5 months total scince Ive started working in the Phantomhive manor. Ive pretty much gotten use to everyones whacked out demenours. Sebastian is cool calmed and collected. Ciel was cold depressing and somber.

Mey Rin was shy but always had good intentions. Finny was everyones little brother who is always kind hearted and Beldroy was…the crazy one. Right now I was straightning up in the kitchen. Sebastian and Ciel were out late. Again.

I had just gotten done washing the dishes getting ready to dry them when Sebastian walked in. "My apologies Titania. Todays case ran long." What Sebastian meant is that he and Ciel works for the queen sometimes on investigations.

"Oh its fine! Ive been bored all day so Ive gave myself some work to do. Im just glad you two made it back alright."Just then Ciel walked in,in his bright white pajamas.

"My lord? What are you doing up at this time? You should be resting for tomorrow."Sebastian says an Ciel yawns into his arm. "I wanted something sweet."He states simply.

"Now you shouldnt be eating anything—"I cut Sebastian off. "Theres a parfait on the table:I knew you were coming down." Ciel grinned wickedly,handing him a fork he sits down and devours the treat. Sebastian just shakes his head. "I dont see why I even bother." He tries to come and help me finish drying the dishes but I shoo him off. "Get to bed Sebastian. I need you rested so you two can travel with me to the moors tomorrow." Sebastian sighs but thanks me and walks out of the kitchen.

I lie awake in bed. My story should I tell them? No not yet. If they knew that I wasnt from this time they would probably kill me. They would probably think I was a lunatic set on their money.

I heard a bang down stairs.

I ran out my room carriying a candle stick. I didnt have time for a match I just waved my hand and tiny flames appeared on the candles.

At the end of the staircase I saw Ciel. He looked angry. "Someones in the house." "Stay here Ill check it out. Go find Sebastian."I reply already taking four steps at a time.

"No way! Im coming with you."And with that we ran down the spiraled stair case towards the family room.

My candles went out. "Che'!"I swore an Ciel just nods in agreement. I heard the chandelier above us. "What is that?"Ciel whispered and I turned towards him realizing it at that moment—

"Master! Get out of the way!"I cry as I push us away from the chandelier as it falls. One second later and we wouldve been crushed by its weight. If that didnt kill us the chandelier glass pieces struck everywhere would have.

"Ahhh!"Ciel looks at me. "Titania your side!"I turned my head and looked at my waist. A large piece of glass was stuck there blood etching its way down to the mahogony floor.

"Im fine! This is just a flesh wound. Stay here! I dont want you wandering the house with a crazed person walking about."I instructed and he stays by my side. Removing his shirt he tried staunching the blood rush. I wanted to scream. Another crash. I did scream. "Its just a friend." Said someones voice. Ciel helped me stand up besides the pain.

"We have to get away from here."He whispered and he helps me limp towards the backway. Down and down we went intill we walked into the basement.

Ciel sat me down. He was very calm for a thirteen year old kid. He went searching for something. "What are you doing?"I question and he keeps searching. "There has to be a damn first aid kit somewhere!" I just stay quiet. When Ciel turned back towards me I finally realized why he always wore an eyepatch. He wasnt blind in that eye…that eye was glowing a deep violet.

"Master Ciel…your…"He just removed the glass shard and started cleaning the wound.

"Ill explain later but first."He turned towards the doorway. "Why do we have to wait on you so long Sebastian!"Did Ciel really think that Sebastian could hear him all the way from down here?

We heard footsteps. Ciel pushed me into the closet. "Whatever you do. Even if you hear me scream bloody murder DONT come out!"He slammed the door not even thinking about hearing my protest. I stayed quiet. 'You better stay alive kid. Thats all I can say'I thought as I heard voices. I slumped to the floor quietly. My side was aching in pain.

"Wheres the girl? You give me her and Ill let you live."I heard a gruff voice. Ciel chuckles. "Youll LET me live? Trust me even if I were dead I wouldnt be someone to triffle with." I can imagine his face. If he wasnt blank he was definatley smiling. 'Sebastian Sebastian! Help us! Bring help! Please!'I beg over and over in my mind. I heard flesh against flesh. "My guys wont get enough of kickin your ass Phanomhive. Just give me the girl." "I hope your dogs know how to fetch."Ciel spits back. More kicks. "Hey girlie! If your listning…if you love your master come on out and we wont kill him! Just hand yourself over!"

"Titania dont listen to them. Wherever the hell you are stay there! Thats an order!"Ciel hollered. I could hear the pain in his voice.

I was torn. I had to help Ciel. 'Im sorry Master.' I think as I stand up in pain and wrap my hand around the closet door.

"Dont do it!"Ciel barked but I stumbled out the closet. "Alright you have me…now leave my master alone."

A.N.:So good? Im horrible with trying to make drama chapters. So I was thinking…Sebastian and Titania will be a couple but who should make the move? Guy or girl?

Sebastian(same time):Girl!

Titania(same time):Guy!

Sebastian:Guys are always making the first move! Its too predictable!

Titania:Exactly! I want to be able to predict my enemies attacks,no?

Sebastian:But we ARE NOT FIGHTINING,Titania!

Titania does an anime sweat drop.

Titania:Then…what the hell are we talking about?

Sebastian(thinking):Shes just ripping this story to shreds.

Titania(out loud):I HEARD that!

Sebastian smiles and makes a run for it.

Titania&Sebastian:

Next time:Bewildered Assisstant!

Titania:If I couldnt put two and two together after a knock out and try to get back to my master by midnight…what kind of an assisstant would I be?


	6. Chapter 6:Bewildered Assisstant

Chapter 6:Bewildered Assisstant

When I woke up I couldnt see. Something was wrapped around my eyes. A blindfold? Where was I? I felt something on my wrist. Rope. I was sitting in a chair from what I could tell. I tried moving my legs. Rope tied at the ankle. My mouth was bound so I would have to curse in my head.

Thats when the blindfold came off. Believe it or no I was in a patty wagon. 6 other girls were with me including.

Mey-Rin Mey-Rin! I tried to cry but it came out sounding like. "Meee rimmmm meee rimmm!"But she heard me. She too was bound. I glared at my captor.

"What did I make the little butler angry?"He asks. I used my two bound legs to kick him in the groin. He doubled over in pain. I spit out the cork they put in my mouth. "Theres more where that came from. Untie me so I can show you,you son of a bitch!"He comes over and slaps me. I growl. "Fiesty arent we?"It wasnt a question. "But dont worry cher,we'll help you break that habit. You have to be perfect for the showcasing."He was to close—in my face infact. "Do me a favor and dont lean your face so close to mine—you have cheap tabaco smelling breath."I whisper and hes the one growling.

"Yes that talking back...well have to break that."With that said he walked to the back of the truck and opens the door. 5 other guys are there waiting. "Dont let any of 'em go. Got that! These 5 were specially requested." I heard the man call out to his lackeys. What was going to happen to us?

They threw us in a cell. Now there werent any ropes or anything holding me back. I slammed against the cellar door.

"Titania! Thats not gonna work!"Mey Rin yells but I keep hitting the cellar door. "I dont care! I want out!"I cry as I kick and punch and kick getting my own little routine. The door had to give in. It had too.

"Ugh!"I practiclly scream. "Why are we even here in the first place!" A girl with brown hair and gray eyes looked at me. Her name was Louis. "You mean you dont know? Its sex trafficing."I widned my eyes in horror and then got angry.

"Theres no way Im going to be bought and sold like a damn slave!" Another girl named Isabella stood up. "Then what do you propose we do? We cant get out." The last girl Charlotte shook her head. "Even if we're out this cell you still have all these guards and I cant fight. Especially in this."She was reffering to her outfit. She was in a yellow nightgown like the rest of us,but ours were different colors. Mine was black,MeyRins red,Louis's green and Isabellas gray.

"Mey Rin when we get back—remind me to sew us pajama pants. And to teach you self defense."She nods. Thats when we hear the cellar door unlocked.

"Honestly I had to set up prepetations for traveling to the moors tomorrow. I guess Ill have to bust out by midnight." MeyRin studied me quizacally

A.N.:So good? Im horrible at cliffhangers. I was just about to expl—

Titania:You mean you WONT come rescue me!

Sebastian:I see no reason why! Your a Phantomhive assisstant,you should be able to take care of yourself!

Titania(Sarcastic and then bitter):How Gallant! You know your such a pain in the–

Author:Come on guys! Lets just—

Sebastian:Admit your weak and MAYBE ill come rescue you.

Titania is now glowing. Her eyes are flashing red. Sebastian backs away slightly.

Sebastian: What is this?

Titania then rushes up to Sebastian with a smile on her face. Hugging him tightly,she laughs in triumph feeling him squirm.

Titania:Dont resist you know you love my touch Sebas-chan!

Sebastian: Get…off!

Titania is then knocked to the ground but she drags the butler with her. He lays on top of her they both are staring each other down intently.

Titania&Sebastian(Still staring down each other):

Next Time:Rescue Butler.

Sebastian:Now if I couldnt make a parfait for the master and rescue a whiny crybaby.…what kind of a butler would I be?

Titania:I heard that!

Sebastian moved to Titanias ear.

Sebastian(whispering huskily):It was meant for you to hear,darling


	7. Chapter 7:Rescue Butler

Chapter 7:Rescue Butler

Ciel Phantomhive

Sebastian had saved me two minutes too late. They had ran off with two of my team players. Poor Titania and MeyRin. "So how do we find them?"I asked and Sebastian looks around the room.

"Your going to the doctors office. Your bleeding heavily. Im going to find the girls and bring them back."I growl. "Im going Sebastian."And with that we had left the manor.

Sebastian ran extremly fast. Faster than any human which indeed was a quality in a demon. Sometimes I forget that he is one–what with his human looks.

Sebastian followed a path like he could sniff out which way the girls went. "Are you sure this is the way?" He nods. "Thats where my leads show me. They say its been happening for months now—drug lords kidnapping young beautiful women for sex trafficing. Appearently people could order a certain person and have them kidnapped for them. But the pricing would be unbelievably high."Sebastian informed I cursed. "Why would someone want to steal Titania and MeyRin? Theyve done nothing wrong! But I suppose thats how life is…is it not Sebastian?"Sebastian just nods and stays quiet. I never thought Id be admitting this to myself but everyone who works for me is my friend. I care for them very much. They cant take away my friends!

We walked down a murky corridor,smells attacking my nostrils. I kept glancing around finding puddles of water.

Where were they?!

"Boc'chan,are you perhaps worried about those two?"Sebastian took a teasing tone. "No. Im just looking for my lost pieces for my board. I need all the pawns I can get." Sebastian chuckles and looks around.

"Even with just one pawn you would probably find away to claw back to the top and win,Boc'chan." I had to admit,Sebastian was probably 96% accurate. The other percentage was that I would probably fail in my twisted game of chess.

That didnt mean I would tell him that he was.

A.N:Chapter 7 is complete! Not very imformative but you get the picture.

Ciel:Why did you say that I said '"I think of them as my friends"'

Author:Because your 13 and you need to lighten up some.

Ciel:Like you know me!

Throws a chair at author. Author just sighs.

Sebastian:Now now calm down my young master. Go lie down and me and Titania will take it from here.

Ciel walks away.

Titania:Fun fact about the future,you have to wear a orange jumpsuit when your locked up!

Sebastian:How is that FUN?! Anyways you wont be wearing that because your not in a real jailhouse and you arent in the future.

Titania:Well duh? Anyways where are you guys! You have to bust me out!

Sebastian shrugs.

Titania hugs Sebastian

Titania:Please…

Sebastian couldnt see her face,which was smiling wickedly and winking. But he pushed her away none of the less.

Sebastian:You seriously think you can have the upper hand on me? Im always 10 steps ahead.

Titania:I thought it was 2?

Sebastian already at the author wich is in fact 10 paces away.

Sebastian:No,I meant 10

Titania and Sebastian:

Next time:Prison Assisstant

Titania:If I couldnt find away to break out of prison while waiting on the slowest demon alive…what kind of an assisstant would I be?

Sebastian:I heard that.

Titania(whispering seductivly,mimicking Sebastian):It was meant for you to hear,darling.


	8. Chapter 8:PrisonBreaking Assisstant

Chapter 8:Prison~Breaking Asisstant

They had lined us up on a long table. We had to stand on top of it like it was a stage while men started to fill up the room. I searched the room for a way out but everything was shut by guards. No escape unless I fought my way through a dozen guards.

'That might be my only option.' I just had to wait for the perfect time to strike.

"Mey."I whispered and she nods slightly. "When I say so get as close to me as you can."She nodded in understanding. I looked around the room one more time. There was a piece of loose pipe right at my hip to hit me if I misbehaved. No one was there to keep it away from me.

I wrapped my fingers around the rope and disintergrated it. I kept my hands behind me as though they were tied. "How the hell did you do that?!"Mey Rin questioned and I shrugged vaugley. I was ready.

The guard turned around slowly to shut Louis up. She winked at me. Now. I jumped and kicked the guard in the head. I flipped and grabbed the pipe and got on guard. "Mey!"She was by my side. All of them were. I fought. Guards on my left and right but I used fire and my pipe to keep them at bay. "Lets go ladies."I say and they nod. We run towards the back hallway. "Stick together!"I drive the pipe through a guards shoulder and use the force of it to front flip and kick another in the face. Twice.

Another three hallways and we were surrounded. "Stay low."I whisper and they did just that. I shot fire keeping each guard just in my perpetual vision. I knew some were coming up behind so I had to make this quick. "Cmon little lady. Enough with the fancy–"I kicked whoever was talking in the mouth. A couple of teeth fell to the floor. They sent waves and fluries of punches and kicks,even batons but I dodged for what all I was worth.

I was breathing heavily. They just kept coming like roaches these son of a bitches. I could feel my chest heaving with each breath I took. My wound on my waist was bleeding heavily again and I drunk greedily for oxygen.

"Give it up. You cant win."I stayed quiet focusing on breathing. I couldnt—no I wouldnt die today.

'I call upon the ascenstors of the flame. Please. Give me the strength to save these girls!' A fire erupted and circled around me. A surge of power spread through my viens. I felt alive. Being a sorceress had its perks. "Titania! Your hair and…eyes?!"MeyRin cried and I turn to the one who slapped me in the van.

"You…! You woke me?!"He backed away. "This broad is crazy!"He shoots a gun but I just catch the bullet with my bare hand.

"Now then…its time for you to know your PLACE!" My foot literally goes up his ass,I punch him in the gut,kneed him in the throat and to top it all off burn him everywhere. He was finished but I was just beggining. The rest of the guards hesitated but they all attack at once. I move unbelievably quick turning like a ballerina flames shooting from my outstretched arms and straight leg. After Im finish twirling I kick down on someones head and I kept kicking intill finally there were no more. We could finally leave.

There was a crash behind us at one of the exits. It was Sebastian and Ciel. "Titania! MeyRin!" Ciel took one look at me though and stood in shock. So did Sebastian. I took one look at myself in a puddle. White hair red eyes: blood everywhere.

"Ti…Titan…ia your a…?"Sebastian whispered in desbelief. I step foward towards him. "Say it. Say it! What the hell am I? Sebastian!"He stood still left eye twitching "Sorceress. A powerful one in fact." Ciel shook his head in disbelief. "A sorceress? Like a demon? Why didnt you tell us?!"Ciel cried and I giggle. "Now what person in their right mind would tell someone that their basically hells spawn? Take MeyRin home."I whisper. My side was bleeding again and I was becoming dizzy. "And what about you? Why arent you coming?"Ciel questioned. I looked up at him.

"So…you dont mind…that im a …sorceress?"Ciel shook his head and I detransformed. "It doesnt matter any way…I can feel myself slipping." I looked up at Sebastian and he actually looked worried. "Sebastian?"He looked at me ready to catch me if I fell. "When I wake up… if i do…can I have a parfait?" With that the darkness claimed itself around me.

Not before I felt his familiar strong arms catch me.

A.N.:Chapter 8 is officially closed!

So did it look good? Review please! I dont care if its even random.

So one of my friends were reading the story before I uploaded the chapter. They said that they loved the bottom parts for the previews of the next chapter. So type up something that you want to incorparate into the previews and ill see what chapters I could put them in.

Sebastian:You ate my bacon,brat!

Titania is in a corner hands wrapped around a rosary.

Titania:And lead us not into temptation…except for Sebastian.

Sebastian:…What? You think praying is going to HURT me.

Titania walks out of the darkness in a tight SHORT strapless dress.

Titania:No,but it could tempt you.

Sebastian looks taken aback and averts his eyes.

Titania&Sebastian:

Next Time:Temptress Assisstant

Titania:Are you uncomfortable…Sebas-chan?

Sebastian still not looking at her.

Sebastian:Ill talk when you put some clothes on.


	9. Chapter 9:Temptress Assisstant

Chapter 9:Temptress Assisstant

"Well the Vicount of Druitt was arrested for the Jack the Ripper case so all should turn out well Madam Red."I heard somewhere around me. I woke up.

When I sat up Ciel looked calmly at me. "Good morning Titania. Would you like Sebastian to make you a cup of tea?"I slowly shook my head standing up. "Is your wound bothering you? I would be happy to check on it."Madam Red stood up. "No but thank you kindly. I feel great! Now I must get dressed Ive been slacking off in my duties. My Lord,I am to travel to the moors."Ciel frowned.

"No you will not. Sebastian already took care of it. You are to report to your bed chambers intill I say so." My eyes widened. "B-but my lo—" "Good day Titania."

"Yes...master."I courtseyed low and walk out the room. Ciel's never been that cold before,so he must have been mad at me. What exactly did I do? This couldnt be because I didnt tell him I was a sorceress was it? Could it?

I was going to scream. I was so bored. Cleaning the already dust cleaned room three times didnt help:it made it worse.

Once in a while Belroy Finni and Mey Rin would stop by but I shooed them off. No sense in dragging them down.

So I started finishing this song I wrote. Singing was the only thing that calmed me. Singing in front of people was a totally diffrent thing. I hated singing in front of people it was idiotic. They could judge you and make you feel self concious. Little did I know was that I had an audience right at the moment.

He strolled in clapping. His long black hair was perfectly in place and I bet not a stitch in his suit was an inch to short. His eyes were hypnotizing.

"Sebastian?"The nonchalant butler smiled softly.

"I really do enjoy your singing Titania." I really had to fight against this damned blush! "Thank you kindly Sebastian but Im afraid I will have to kill you for your peeping."I say jokingly and he laughs.

"I must admit,I wouldve never dreamed of seeing you again. I thought you wouldve been back in purgatory."Sebastian stated and I twirled around the room smiling. "Yes well me and the kingdom has been having trouble latley. And I havent eaten a decent mind in over 350 years! So I traveled to the past in hopes of finding a delicious mind to consume…that is…if I could just take yours…Sebastian."I pressed against him and he chuckles. "You use to be such a sweet girl Titania. Now you flirt with any pice of meat you lay your eyes on."Sebastian pressed me against a wall and I smirk. "Its your fault for having a delectable mind AND body."

He chuckles lightly his tounge tickling my ear. I giggle sweetly. "Unfortunetly,I have to get back to work but I promise I will finish what you started." With that he dissapeared and I sighed.

I could never get enough of Sebastian Mechellis.

A.N.:Ok so Sebastian and Titania know each other! How? Well it starts—

Sebastian:Shouldnt you explain the story in another chapter?

Titania:No way! Let her explain now! Sebas-chan I dont understand this 'chess' game. Can you explain it to me?

Titania leans closer to Sebastian's neck and the butler shivers.

Sebastian:Honestly you should control yourself! Now name all the pieces from the highest to low.

Titania(wrapping a hand around Sebastians neck):Queen(Brings him closer)King (closer) Knight,Bishop…

The two are so close to the others lips that its impossible to mistake that they were lost in the moment.

Sebastian:Seducing isnt going to grant you my mind,Titania.

He chuckles as he pushes the pouting sorceress away.

Titania&Sebastian:

Next Time:Ranking Assisstant!

Titania:If I cant give a decent excuse to my Lord while knowing my place in a game of chess…what kind of an assisstant would I be?


	10. Chapter 10:Ranking Assisstant

Chapter 10:Ranking Assisstant

"You summoned me,my lord?"

What happened next I never would have guess. Ciel slapped me as hard as he could. Of coarse it didnt hurt but I was confused.

"You disobeyed an order. No one who works for me goes against my rules. I am the king of this mansion,of this chess board. I will NOT have my pawns betray me."

I gasped. This was what this was about?

Flashback

"I hope your dogs know how to fetch."Ciel spits back. More kicks. "Hey girlie! If your listning…if you love your master come on out and we wont kill him! Just hand yourself over!"

"Titania dont listen to them. Wherever the hell you are stay there! Thats an order!"Ciel hollered. I could hear the pain in his voice.

I was torn. I had to help Ciel. 'Im sorry Master.' I think as I stand up in pain and wrap my hand around the closet door.

"Dont do it!"Ciel barked but I stumbled out the closet. "Alright you have me…now leave my master alone."

End Flashback

I courtsied. "My lord if I may say. Part of our deal was to serve you and I possibly couldnt serve you if you were dead." Ciel looked taken aback and I smile behind my loose strands of hair.

"Even though I see your reasoning I did not give permission for my bishop to make a move. Therfore you are to be punished."

"Bishop you say? In my opinion im more of an ordinary pawn." Ciel frowns and walks over to his desk. "Trust me your no ordinary pawn,Titania. Im sure your a high player like Sebastian." My smile widens.

"I agree with whatever you say,young master."

'So he ranks us in his game of life? Obviously hes the king,Elizabeths the Queen and Sebastians the knight in shining armor. Me,being right below Sebastian...it seems about right.' I look up as I see Ciel thinking,comteplating.

I could literally see his mind spinning.

And for that reason my mouth watered but I kept it together.

'Just another..2 years. And then...itll be time to go."

A.N:I dont know the ranks in chess which is really sad because my grandfather plays it all the time. But I read that right under knight was bishop so I just put Titania as that piece.

Titania:And then Ill get to surpass him with my sorceress powers right?!

Sebastian:Honestly,even if you are a demon your no match for me.

Titania leans in closer to Sebastians neck.

Titania:Is that so…Sebastian?

Sebastian shook out of it and pushed her away.

Sebastian:Damnit Titania! What did I tell you about eating minds?! Especially trying to eat mine!

Titania:Sorry! But your mind is just so sinful that its mouthwatering! Just a bite…!

Titania&Sebastian:

Next time:Psychiatric Assisstant.

Titania:If I couldnt explain my back ground story of bieng a sorceress,force Sebastian to tell his side of the story while making a strawberry cake…what kind of an assisstant would I be?


	11. Chapter 11:Psychiatric Assisstant

Chapter 11:Psychiatric Assisstant

"Ah,Sebastian just in time. I need you to feel in the blanks of this story that Im about to tell the young lord."Sebastian perks up at this and passess Ciel his tea. "Oh really now?"His ink black hair falls over his geranium set eyes,which shows that he was midly intrested. Ciel perks up at this to. "Oh? So Sebastian plays a role in this story of yours?"

"Oh most definateley! When has there not been a dramatic twist in the play?" Ciel told us to take our seats and I began.

"It started around…1346 I believe. I was truly sixteen years old at the time."

"What do you mean by truly?"Ciel questioned,face utterly blank. Sebastian chuckled. "Their was a time when we were BORN boc'chan. We would age like you humans do. Eventually we find out what we were and we could change our age. Our appearence would revert back to the age we thought of."Sebastian explained eyes scanning the room. "Like now if you told me to change into a seven year old I could,but it would take a lot out of me. Then we wouldnt be able to finish the play." Ciel just nods in understanding.

"So where were we? Oh yes 1346! Sebastian and I were sixteen years old,it was only two years before the Black Death began…" Ciel hadnt notice but Titania pulled off her hair tie and her red hair fell,turning a frosted color as it settled down her back.

The room went black. And then it changed.

"_Agostino! Agostino wait up!" A girl with long red hair and charming golden eyes ran up to a grouchy looking Sebastian._

{What the…how are we here?!}Ciel questioned. All three from the group looked transparent as if they were ghosts. {You wanted to see the play,yes?} Sebastian just chuckled at Ciel's seemingly disturbed face.

"_I dont have time,Ciosa."The teenager replied smugly,still walking down a cobblestone road. You could tell by the clothes on his well toned body that Sebastian Mechellis—scratch that—Agostino Carafa didnt just come from money,he breathed it. He wore a tunic that was so tight it was like screaming that he had a nice body. He also wore breeches that were embroided with a family crest of the Carafa's. The leading family in town._

_Ciosa Rossa on the other hand looked like a peasent. She wore a worn out cotte that spilled out in front of her. Her red hair was braided and put into a bun._

_Ciosa seemed hurt by this but hid her emotions well. Even then she was a great actress. She waved and was turning away when Agostino grabbed the girl's hand. "I suppose being a nobleman Ill have to escort you home to make sure you dont get abducted."Giving Ciosa his arm,Agostino had turned around and led her towards her house._

_"Agostonia…why are you leaving?"Ciossa and Agostonia were hanging in a tree. Well they were but Agostonia started grabbing his bag heading home._

_"Because Mother expects me to be there by dinner and I have studying to do."He flashed her a smile that practiclly screamed 'Duh,Moron!'. Ciossa jumped out of the tree with the grace of a feline. "No."She walked up to Agostonia and grabbed his hand. "I mean why are you leaving? The country?" Agostonia paused for a moment and his smile turned into one of pain and sourness._

_"So you found out? From whom might I ask told you?"Ciossa shook her head violently,tears gathering up in the corner of her eyes. "So its true." She stated not looking at him. "You are leaving." Agostonia nodded slowly letting her adjust. They'd been friends for the majority of their lives and theyve never seen a day without seeing each other. They relied on each other more than they could ever chalk up:and now he was leaving. Ciosa's other half was leaving her._

_"And why wouldnt you? Theres nothing here for you to stay for. Besides you are a scholar,I dont see why Im making a big dilemma over it. We're not even suppose to be talking to each other. If the Ceaser found out…"Ciossa was more of talking to herself than her former companion. Agostonia stopped her pacing by stepping in front of her. "You know the Ceaser wouldnt care. Besides you make it sound like the two of us…"Ciossa blushed but somehow she pushed it back down. "It wouldnt matter to the Ceaser,he'll see of it as improper. It doesnt matter now beacause you'll be leaving and from what I heard,not coming back. It was nice knowing you,Agostonia Carafa."Again the girl tried to walk away but the boy wouldnt let her._

_"Why,you ask? Why I didnt say anything! Why didnt you say anything!" Ciossa shook her head obviously confused. "What are you talking about?! I never planned on leaving you behind,Agostonia! I never said anything of the sorts!—" _

_"Yes your right you never said ANYTHING!" Agostonia gave her a look that she could only describe as terrifying. She took a step back._

_His green eyes were red._

_She pretended not to notice and continued:"What are you saying? That I —"Again the teen cut her off. "Lied? Yes I am very well implying that." Ciossa was close to tears. "And why would you draw THAT conclussion?! What have I said that made you think that I LIED to you?!"She was on the verge of screaming. Agostonia hated doing this to her,he knew how sensitive she was,but it didnt excuse her for not telling him the truth._

_"Stop this game,Ciossa. I know."He spat the word 'know' with venom. Ciossa just shook her head. "What are you TALKING about,Agostonia?" The girl was hugging herself. Its when Agostonia whispered in her ear that she started to shake violently._

_"Im a monster."_

_"Thats NOT true!"_

_"I am Hell's spawn."_

_"No your not! Im the one who should be saying that.!"_

_Ciossa dropped to her knees her tears freely flowing. "Dont believe what the voices say,Agostonia. I know what you are. Your a scholar,a friend,a son,an honest man but you will NEVER be a monster!"Agostonia sighed. _

_"Dont you know that it is improper to make a maiden,with such beauty I might add,cry."It was a new voice. _

_Ciossa's head snapped up in fear. Then it quickly changed into anger._

_" ."Agostinia was shocked. She always greeted people with smiles. What was happening to her? Why was she keeping secrets from him? Who was this person? "Come,Ciossa. We need your assisstance."The mysterious man shook his black hair from his eyes. Agostonia stepped in front of her. "She's not leaving my side."_

_"But you'll leave hers,right?"Agostonia flinched. "I have my reasons."He murmered his red eyes casting away from the mans dark ones. The man laughed. "It doesnt matter wether or not you have a reason. Shes coming with me. Ciossa your father needs you. NOW!"Ciossa stood up shakily,gathered her compusure,and walked towards the man. "Yes Uncle William."She replied quietly keeping her head down on purpose so as she wouldnt have to look at Agostonia's face._

{William? What is HE doing here?!}Ciel practiclly yelled. He figured out that they couldnt see the present people. {Like I said well my former self. He's my Uncle.}

The room changed,turning into burst of colorful breezes and mists.

"_I thought I told you to stay away from that demon." Ciossa stayed silent. _

_"WELL?!"_

_Ciossa's piercing golden eyes snapped up at her father. Sighing she smoothed out her dress. "Dont worry about it. I wont be seeing him again. Ever. Besides I know about the Council of Darkness's brilliant plan."She rolled her eyes not trying to hide it. "I know your being fauticious but you are a heartbroken teen. Ill let it slide."_

_"Sarcasm! Isnt it delightful!"She exclaimed and her father chuckled. _

_Ciel noticed that Sebastian and Titania watched with mild intrest. 'Why would either of them want to watch this? They obviously were in love with each other!' Titania chuckled having to read her young master's thoughts clearly. But she didnt utter a word._

_"But seriously almighty father,sending me into the future? What would this prove?" Her father did not reply. He simply nodded his head and walked out the room. The girl sighed and sat down on the throne. She was in nicer clothes. Very nice in fact. She wore a gold dress that fell to her toes and gold sleeves that tied around her forearms. On the left forearm was a scar. No wonder she always wore sleeves. Her hair cascaded down her back in white curls and her eyes shone dangerously. Before she knew it a black crown with red jewels sat on top of her head. She was handed a sceptor by a servant. She stared in front of her at a woman who had just appeared. She had her hair braided and it was purple._

_"Vittoria."_

_"Ciossa."_

_"Im afraid this will be the last time that we share the throne,dear sister."The girl,Vittoria,smiled darkly. "I must say little sister you are very wise. Hand me the crown."Ciossa leaned forward and smiled slyly. Her legs crossed she whispered dangerously:_

_"Make me."_

_Thats when they both dissapeared._

Again the scene has changed and now the girls are in a house. Not like the ones Ciel and Sebastian were use to.

{Welcome to the future boys.}Titania exclaimed walking around the room.

{Before they start talking and you ask questions during the show. Thats a computer. You look up events and such on it. Thats a television. Thats were you watch plays and such. And thats a cell phone. Just like a phone in the house but you can take it wherever you go. Now enjoy}

"_The rules are simple. We collect enough data for the shinigamis to use for there library and we get a demon to devour our soul."Ciossa started._

_"Yes and intill then we are to be renamed Hannah and Titania. We may not reveal our selves to any human unless they are the Wayward. Understood?"_

_"Let the games begin,Hannah." _

_"May the odds be in your favor,Titania."_

Ciel gasped and jumped his eyes wide opened. "What the hell just…" Sebastian,too,looked alarm. They were back in Ciel's office and there was strawberry cake and blueberry tea in front of both.

"Oh I see that your back. Did the play entertain you,my lord?"Ciel just blinked at the girl who leaned on the doorway.

"So…you two…were …a…"Ciel looked back from Titania to Sebastian.

"Yes my lord?"Sebastian asked quite amused. "Yes whatsoever do you mean Master?" Ciel just 'hmphed' and ate some of his strawberry cake. "So basically all you remembered are the worse times,am I right?"Sebastian asked turning towards the Phantomhive assisstant.

"Possibly."And with that she turned and walked towards the hallway,heading towards her quarters.

"I dont know about chicks,but maybe you should go after her,Sebastian." Sebastian smiled the humor showing on his face. "My lord? Giving me womanly advice? When he wont even dance with his fiáncee?" "Shut it and go make out with your girlfriend or something."Sebastian laughed and headed towards the door.

"By the way young master,if you wanted cake that bad you didnt have to wait for me to leave to snag my piece."He hadnt even turned around but if he had he would have saw Ciel sliding Sebastian's untouched plate towards him.

"Again I say:Go make out with your girlfriend or something." Sebastian walked out smiling to himself.

A.N.:Gomen Mina! If it was WAYYY to long forgive me! I just heard that they were to short and so I added TWO chappy's to create this mega one! So further more please dont be shy and review. Oh and I cant stress enough of how I tell people that I do NOT own Kuroshijutsu or a.k.a Black Butler!

Sebastian:Soooo…What happens to us,Titania?

Titania:You seriously need to talk about this during the preview?!

Sebastian:But of coarse. A demon does only have ONE mate. And I need to figure our if yo—

Titania:NYAAA! No way! Im regaining memories. You use to hate me!

Sebastian:Oh really now? Please give me an example

Titania:Like I said. Bits and pieces are returning.

Sebastian narrows his eyes in suspicion when Titania's scans everywhere but his gaze.

Titania&Sebastian:

Next Time:Vauge Assisstant!

Titania:If I couldnt dodge Sebastian successfully without making the young earl notice—what kind of an assisstant would I be?


	12. Chapter 12:Vauge Assisstant

Chapter 12:Vauge Assisstant

The door closed.

I could feel Sebastian's eyes on my curled up form. My hair created a barrier to block those blood red orbs.

He simply sighed and took a seat next to me. "Shouldnt you be explaining to the Master what happened during the blanks?"I mumbled. He pushed my hair behind my ear. I hadn't realized that I still had it down. Even in a ponytail it could block my view.

Sebastian didnt speak. He simply stared down at me just like he did so long ago. He made me feel weak.

Sighing he finally began to talk:"Titania. Why didnt you tell me you forgot half of your memories? Why didnt you tell me all those years ago that I was a demon?"Im the one sighing now,not knowing what to say.

"I thought…that if I could give you a few more years of being normal,you'd appreciate it when you finally had to have the urge to feed." Sebastian pushed closer to me.

"Titania. You might have had the best intentions,but you should have told me anyways. It was my transformation you were hiding it from me." Again I took a shaky breath trying not to cry. Why couldnt I read his thoughts right now? I needed a head start on what he would say next.

"So how do you think you lost all of your memories?"He questioned scooting even closer to me. I simply shrug. "I really dont have a clue. Besides…maybe its better if I dont remember. Then I wont remember…"He stopped my talking with a kiss. Slow and sinful.

I gasped but caved in.

His cool lips easily melted with mine. His tounge ran over my bottom lip asking for entrance. Shyly I parted my lips,and his tounge pushed into my mouth eagerly. Our tounges had a little war of its own and of coarse Sebastian won. His tounge explored every inch of my mouth and I couldnt breathe.

Thats when the world went black.

"Ciossa?"Agostonia stared at the woman before him. Its been two years since theyve seen each other and Agostonia was going crazy. He missed her to much and so he started a plauge to keep his mind off of her.

Now she stood there with a face as unreadable as the dark.

"What are you DOING to the humans?"She was quiet and athouritive. What happened to the girl with the laughs and giggles he was so use to seeing? This wasnt the same girl,she was an imposter.

But he loved her none of the less.

"Agostonia…do you know how much work your giving the Shinigami? Now we have so many souls to collect that the demons can get there hands on them before they could be judged."All he could do was stare at her. That was it? She was so heartbroken two years ago and this was all she could say to him? That he was breaking the balance?! Again he still loved her.

"Ciossa! What are you doing here? What happened to your eyes? And your hair…?"She did look different. Instead of the unique fiery red hair he had grown use too,it was a glittery white that could outshine the moonlight. And her eyes were like his,bloodshot red that is.

"On the behalf of the Council of Darkness, I was sent here to tell you that if you do NOT end this act of insanity then we will have to act." Agostonia laughed slightly.

"Thats it? Your grand entrance? ordering me to stop my fun for YOUR sake?" Titania just sighed and stood even taller,her sceptor transforming into a scythe. "I am doing this because of our past companion ship. If you do not accept this act of kindness then I have no choice than to let the Council lay down whatever punishment they have arranged for you."Titania walked slowly towards Agostonia,her face void of any emotion. She pushed a strand hair behind her ear and a smirk appears.

"I must admit,Im impressed. Its only been two years and it seems your already on the to watch list back at the Judgment of Fate. You make one hell of a demon. But,maybe it is time for you to actually EARN your meal instead of grasping for anything you can lay your fingers upon." Titania was now staring at him eyes locked with each other. The jeer stabbed Agostonia's mind. She was practiclly calling him a beast. Blood red clashed with fire red and the two glared mercilessly. Titania had to tilt her chin just a bit so that she could meet the demons gaze.

Agostonia then chuckles and turns away from the girl.

"Like **I** would follow commands from a half breed." Titania sighed. "Very well. I have repaid my debt and you chose to deny it. Another thing,although you probably wont need to know seeming as this will be the last time we talk, but my name is not Ciossa anymore—it is Titania." She turned away,taking a few steps and dissappearing almost dissolving into mist.

Sebastian and I gasp from the vision. Its the first time Ive ever seemed him shocked. Memories were crawling in the back of my brain,teasing me,holding over my eyesight of what I want to know.

"What just happened?"Sebastian murmered stroking my hair. Smoothly I stand up and walk to a mirror with the grace of a rightful queen.

"Seeming as though I can read peoples minds your a… physical contact with me must have given me a vision of one of your memories." I grab a hair brush and start gathering my hair into a ponytail. Once I tie the rubber band on,my hair turns back to red.

"Why do you make it sound as though you don't want to be my mate?"I try not to flinch. "Sebastian…"I start. "Its…complicated." Sebastian smiles behind me into the vanity mirror. We DID look like a power couple.

Only Power.

"Congradulations youve guessed the number 1 answer that men are afraid to hear."I laugh a little and stare into his eyes even though hes behind me. He was so beautiful that even the mirror didnt do him justice. I was average. Being a princess gave me a few bonus points but if my sister,Hannah,won the race…

"Loosing my memories, Sebastian,is harder to live with then I thought. I use to have so much information so many insights and Ive lost it all. Now Hannah has the upper hand in grasping my crown." I clench my hand into a fist,nails cutting into my skin. Sebastian wraps his arms around my waist from behind and half of me tenses but half of me shivers in delight. "If Hannah was closer to grasping the crown than you were she would have had it by now. Remember she needs a PURE blooded demon to take her soul and be her mate. She cant be the queen of Purgatory and run the Shinigami if she hasnt completed that task. As for you…you have your mate right here. You just wont embrace him." I start melting into his arms but then I stood up right and tear away from his arms. The warmth was gone.

"No! I remember someone telling me. Telling me that you just wanted to take my crown and control the demons! I REMEMBER that! I even remember seeing you talking to her about killing me and making her queen! Im just a pawn in YOUR games Sebastian! Well guess what? If I dont MAKE the rules…then I dont PLAY the game. Now if youll excuse me,I have to get ready for Madam Red's funeral."

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you -_

_50 thousand tears I've cried._

_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -_

_And you still won't hear me _

_Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself._

_Maybe I'll wake up for once _

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

Ciel and I walk up the aisle,me singing the song I had finished before I had gotten abducted. I actually had tears strolling down my cheek. Whispers and murmers run through the pews as Ciel-who is exactly two steps in front of me-carries something red. I too carry red. Black and red roses and a red rosery.

_I Dive Again._

_I'm going under _

_Drowning in you _

_I'm falling forever _

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies._

_So I don't know what's real and what's not _

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I dive again_

Now I am standing next to Ciel. He walks up reverently to the the casket and drapes a beautiful red dress over Madam Red's pale body. He takes one of the roses from my bouquet and puts it behind her ear. "Red more suits you,Madam. Dont you think?"Ciel says like he really was talking to her. His eye was closed.

_I'm going under _

_Drowning in you _

_I'm falling forever _

_I've got to break through_

_I..._

I am standing over Madam Red. I spot Elizabeth over in the front row on the left and nod at her to tell her to come up. She gives a teary smile and walks up. Handing her the roses I let her decorate Madam Red's casket while I put the red rosary in her clasp hands all while singing:

_So go on and scream_

_Scream at me I'm so far away _

_I won't be broken again _

_I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under_

_I dive again_

_I'm going under _

_Drowning in you _

_I'm falling forever _

_I've got to break through_

The last thing that made people gasp. The Cathedral doors fly open and there are red rose petals flying into the room like a wonderland of blood. I smile softly. This would be something Sebastian would do. We lock eyes for a moment,a split second,before I avert his pleading gaze. Singing the last verse I turn towards Ciel who is helping Elizabeth finish putting the roses around the body to accentuate her pale face. He hands one rose to me—the final one.

_I'm going under _

_I'm going under _

_I'm going under_

The rose is resting at her heart and I am finished with the song. Madam Red is finished with her life. Although she went mad over the things she lost,she truly treasured the things she had. She thought of Ciel as her child. She checked on servants like Finni Beldroy Mey-Rin and I. Even if she was gone I knew Ciel would be alright. He was a fighter,he beger caved in so quickly. With his traumatic past I am surprised he doesnt scream in the middle of the night begging for mercy. But if Ciel was to survive being targeted by murderers and demons he had to be tough.

What kind of a Phantomhive would he be if he were not?

A.N.:I tried to give a long chappy this time. Was it sad or was it just the right mood for a funeral? Im going to try and explain better the whole Sebastian,Titania and Hannah thing! We get a new charecter and he is ESPECIALLY important to the 'play' as Titania puts it.

The song was called Going Under by Evanscence. Check it out I guarentee youll love it.

Azumi Takagi:Thanks for reviewing! You dont know how much youve made me happy! You were my first review too for this particular story. Oh to respond to your review:romance definatly but fluffiness? (Devious smile) You'll just have to find out.

Sebastian:I want to know who screwed up my girl's memory!

Titania:You cant just CLAIM me? Have you gone stalker psycho?!

Sebastian:You know you love me.

Claude:Appearently I myself am more of her cup of tea.

Titania:Wait arent you and Hannah…?

Falls into Sebastians arms.

Titania:Golden eyes. I remember those peircing golden eyes.

Claude's glasses twinkles in the light as he looks down into her eyes.

Titania&Sebastian:

Next Time:Mystery Assisstant!

Titania:If I couldnt succesfully woop Grell Sutclif in a fight and figure out this Claude guy…what kind of an assisstant would I be?


	13. Chapter 13:Mystery Assisstant

Chapter 13:Mystery Assisstant

"The young earl Phantomhive please."I say to the man at the delivering building.

Here was like the olden days version of a post office. You came here to send mail and to recieve it a.k.a the Moors. The problem with big Moors like these is that they are dreadfully long trips taking at least 5 hours to get there what with the horses needing to rest and tire after a certain amount of time. Thats why I wake so early— at one o clock in the morning.

The man passess me 3 boxes and an envelope. "The boxes are for the earl but that letter is for you,madamoseille." He had a what I was guessing a seductive smile,his eyes traveling along my body. I want to punch him in the jaw. Luckly a hand sits on my shoulder,the weight comforting and warm.

"How much will it be my good man?"Sebastian questions making sure the man saw his glare. I look up at Sebastian with a grateful smirk. The man went to the back appearently checking a piece of paper for a price. While he was checking it I tiptoed and whispered in Sebastian's ear.

"Jeaulous?" He simply chuckles and leans his face close to mine. "You really shouldnt act like this in public. What if Lady Elizabeth saw you? Or the Master himself?"I laugh quietly and stand back on my regular height. I hated being shorter than Sebastian. There was a time when we were the same hieght.

"Excuse me dear sir but do you happen to be the earls butler?"It was a man with snow white hair and strong and vivid violet eyes.

Sebastian and I turn. He blinks in surprise.

"Oh hello,Ash. Nice to see you again. This is Titania the young lord's new assisstant." I courtsied and he took my hand,kissing the knuckles. "It is an hounour to be in the prensence with such beauty in its vicinity."His eyes poured deep into mine as I laugh politley. "Oh please,stop. Your being to kind." After a second he let go of my hand but I could still feel his gaze wandering back to my face.

After a while of tuning out the two gentlemen exchange words I snap back up when I feel Ash's hand grasp mine again.

"Titania. May I dare even say you look like a Knightwalker! Someone with such beauty must be talented. Sebastian was just saying that when you sung the birds would stop chirpping." I smile sweetly. "Is that so? Sebastian said that?"I ask through clenched teeth. My eyes glare daggers at the draconic butler and he gives a warming smile. "But of coarse,Titania. Your voice is marvelous."

Ash is thinking that I am a very beautiful woman.

He is thinking I am to good for Sebastian.

He is thinking that I am perfect for him.

He is thinking Sebastian wont have me.

I still give gracious small talk. "Sebastian if I may say,to exaggerate by saying that I make the birds stop singing there own tunes,well thats perpoustrous!" Sebastian chuckles and picks up the boxes leaving me with the letter. "I can carry them! I may be a woman but I am NOT weak!" Sebastian just keeps smiling that damned nonchalant smile. Ash is laughing now. "Let him,Titania. I swear when it comes to being the perfect butler he can beat all the butlers in the world combined into one. There's no use in arguing with a brick wall." I sigh and reluctantly smile. "Yes I admit you are right Mr..."

"Please it's just Ash."

"Alright,Ash it is. Im sorry but we must start our departure. It was a pleasure to meet you Ash."

"Wait! Before you go,is it to soon to ask if I could hear you sing? Just for a few minutes. Please?" I almost flinched. There were quite a few people out seemingly to get up early like I. If someone were to hear me…

"Im sure she would love to. Titania what about that song with the angels you were singing the other day?"

Something about the way he said angel,almost as if it were a warning. Was it true? My eyes scan the white haired man quickly.

Was Ash an angel?

"Well I guess one song wouldnt hurt."I murmer clearing my throat with a cough and I began to sing:

Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

The world is in your hand

But I will fight until the end

Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will figth and I will stand

The love is lost

beauty and light

have vanished from

garden of delight

The dreams are gone

midnight has come

the darkness is our new kingdom

Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

The world is in your hand

But I will fight until the end

Now realise

the stars they die

darkness has

fallen in paradise

but we'll be strong

and we will fight

against the

creatures of the night

Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

The world is in your hand

But I will fight until the end

Appearently people had surrounded us while I sung because there were a lot of applause in all of my directions. I give a small curtsy.

"That. Was. Beautiful!"Ash remarked,holding my hands again. "Thank you kindly."I reply.

Sebastian smirks and checks his pocket watch. "Excuse me,Ash. We must be leaving now. And I imagine you have to go back to the queen. I will report to the young master his assighment." Again I curtsey Sebastian and Ash bow. We leave the Moors.

...*...

Riding on horseback I glare at Sebastian. "What is it,love?"He questions from his horse,Ghost. My horse, Blade, keeps up with him flawlessly.

"'She makes the birds stop chirpping'? What the hell are you playing at Sebastian?!"Sebastian laughs,again a wretched sound in my ears. "Im simply putting you out into the world,Knightwalker. You could make a living singing in this world. After all you are a half demon so you will be living a little longer with the mortals. But not for eternity." I clenched my teeth. Stopping Blade I feel outraged. My cheeks are burning. "Just you wait,Sebastian! I wont be half demon forever! You just LOVE to rub that in my face,don't you?! Yeah yeah well guess what Mr.–Im–the–perfect–attractive–butler–who–doesnt–do–anything–wrong? When I get a demon to take my soul Ill be stronger than you can even dream!" Sebastian is now baring his fangs.

"You will NOT have your soul taken! Do yo understand?"

I bark with bitter laughter. He too is off his horse.

"You dont OWN me! Im the princess of Purgatory! Soon to be Queen of the Shinigami! Ill be invinciable." Sebastian stalks towards me and grabs my shoulders. "You know theres a chance that you wont become full demon,instead you will just die. I wont go on in this world or in Hell knowing that I could have stopped it!" I rip myself away from him while screaming to the top of my lungs. "Just you wait Sebastian! It wont be long now! I wont let you break my heart OR mind ever again!"

It was devestatingly quiet. I take a breather from all the shouting ive been doing while Sebastian just frowns at me.

Thats when we hear it.

From the future it would be heard of as a chain saw. All I see is a blur of red before Sebastian pushes me behind him. 'He still thinks im weak.'

A man with long fiery red hair,petticoat,white button down,and brown slacks is there intense eyes and a girlish smile looking at us 10 feet away of the meadow grounds. "Sebas-chan! How do you do? Ah!" I assume he spotted me because he points at me. "Who in the name of the 9 circles of hell is this?!" He was a Shinigami,a death god.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and began. "This is Titania. Titania this is Grell Sutcliff. He's a Shinigami." I nod. "I could tell. I read his mind. Honestly I told uncle to do as much mental training as physical with these lunatics." Grell laughs at me. "Who are you suppose to be young woman?" Was it me or did he spit the word 'woman'

To answer his question I let my hair down and it turns white. I hold out my hand and my sceptor appears. Instead of keeping it that way it transforms into a giant sword that I call,Mokorov. Its as tall as me and just as wide;maybe even wider. Grell steps back in fear when I look him in the eyes. "P-prince-es! I I uh…"Grell gets on one knee and I click my tounge. "That wont do Grell. You started a fight and I do intend on finishing it. After all what kind of a princess would I be? I would have put my father to shame if he found out I didnt show the disrespectful Shinigami his place. Now then."

I hold up Makorov,pointing her towards the seemingly cocky death god. "Stand up and battle me."

Grell slowly and reluctantly stands and holds up his death scythe. It disappears. "Huh?! What happened?!" I shake my head. "And an unapproved scythe that the council didnt look at. Tch. Tch. Tch. This is just not your day Grell-sama." I wag my finger as if he were a child. His eyes widning, I walk towards him slowly yet surley,Makarov sitting across my shoulders. He cowers in fear.

"Thats enough,Titania." I turn towards the familiar voice.

"Papa!"I exclaim running towards the silverette. Grell and Sebastian blink twice. "Papa?"They ask at the same time.

"Oh I missed you so much! Did you miss me? Did you? Did you?! I thought I would never see you again! This brat tried to hurt me! He doesnt even have the right to wear red! If he's gonna wear red he HAS to wear it right!" My father,Undertaker,chuckles and rubs my back. "Yes ive missed you. He can't help that he was born wearing red,darling. Don't you think you've scared him enough though?" I step back and look up at his bangs (where his eyes should have been) feeling quite small. "B-but I d-didnt even use the glare on him!" While Dad chastised me I saw from the corner of my eye Sebastian's left eye twitching.

"She...she has a glare?!" Grell trembled.

"…Do you understand,Titania?" I snap back to him and nod. "Yes,Father." He chuckles and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Ohh,hello Sebastian. Are you to be Titania's mate?"

I cough almost choking.

"Absolutley."

"Absolutley NOT!"

We had said it at the same time. "I agree with the princess. Sebastian is mine!"Grell rambled on about undying love and tragedies of the two 'star-crossed lovers' demon and death god not being able to be together because of there status. I sweat dropped. "I dont think that's whats keeping you two apart." Whoops. Grell went off again to his petty love story that was chopped and screwed around in his 'brain' if he even had one.

"Any ways we need you at the council,Titania. Theres something they have to ask you." Right now I would do anything to get away from Sebastian. I sigh and nod,already having an idea about what its about. My fingers wrap around the letter in my hand and I pass the reins of my horse to Grell. "As punishment you shall ride along with Sebastian and guide Blade safley to his stable. Understand?" Grell nods ecstatically and bows low. "Yes,Princess. Right away. Lets go Sebas-chan!" Grell hops onto Blade flipping his hair. "Now whom is the punishment meant for? Grell or I?"Sebastian questions while rolling his eyes. I smile deviously. "I let you two decide. Ta-ta." Sebastian mounts his horse and turned his head to look at me a smile of his own appearing on his face. "We're bot done talking about this,Love." Now its me rolling my eyes hanging on to my father. "Shut up and go make out will Grell or something." With that we disappear,the last thing I hear is Sebastians laughter. Dissolving into mist I SAW the golden eyes.

Maybe its not as terrible of a sound as I thought.

(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

A.N: Hello people! This is breaking news! I have no idea when I can update the next chapter. As you know spring break is coming up and my family is taking a trip to Disney. I dont have wi fi on my iPod like a phone does so if I end up having internet access at the hotel I will update but if I dont I will type during the 8 hours it takes to get to Orlando and during the time we are in the suite. I promise I will find a way to update soon! Intill then I need you to REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPPY'S!

Azumi Takagi: I am not mean…intentially. ;) Anyways Sebastian is a sly dog but he will love Titania forever. Now I have a question for you. Now Im thinking about having Ciel fall in love with someone Titania knows. He is also a demon. My question is what should the guy's name be. I was thinking he'll have a twin brother and Ill just use the names Mystogan and Jellal.[Fairy Tail I know but they are some fine pieces of meat. ;)] But youve been an encouragment to the story so you can decide the names. P.S. could you update on your story 'Another Demon' please? Thanks!

Sebastian:Honestly what is wrong with you. One minute your flirting and the next your a b—

Titania:What was that?! Im a WHAT Sebastian?

Sebastian:Stop interupting and Ill tell you!

Titania:You know what Sebastian? (Starts singing). Your Hot and your cold your yes and then no your in and your out your up and your down! Its wrong and its right its black and its white… or is it red?

Sebastian (Snapping):Charming. You just described your self. Now could you talk without errupting into flames?!

Titanias hair turns into fire and she had a sadistic look in her eyes.

Titania:Trust me,Sebastian,I havent even BEGUN to snap.

Titania&Sebastian:

Next Time:Bipolar Assisstant!

Titania:If I couldnt figure out a way to show a couple of dogs -And Sebastian- their place, what kind of an assisstant would I be?

Sebastian:You just LOVE to aggravate me,dont you love?

Titania:Stop CALLING ME THAT!


	14. Chapter 14:Bipolar Assisstant

Chapter 14:Bipolar Assisstant

"To put it simply Princess,we need that letter you recieved in the mail this morning."

"I thought so Markis Aaron."I reply taking out an envolope from behind me. It wasnt the same envolope. I passed it to Grell and told him to keep it away from Sebastian when I gave him the reins to Blade.

I pull out the envolope like I was reluctant to give it to the Council of Darkness. The Council was made up of eight members and a speaker. The speaker was there for tie breakers during a debate. The speaker was my Uncle William T. Spears. He was my uncle on my mothers side.

Markis Aaron was a tall dark handsome man that you saw on tv in the year 2034. He was young for a demon standerds but very wise. The council included two of each group. Two Demons, Two Angels, Two Shinigami and Two Mortals. The mortals were alive for around three hundred and fifty years with a special elixer when they were elected. The rest would step down after 600 years.

Markis Aaron nods and holds out his hand. "This is for protection,your highness. We want to make sure it is nothing dangerous. Please hand it over. As soon as we determine what it is and that it is not harmful to you in anyway will have it returned ASAP." Even slower I walk to the Markis. Finally I hold up the letter. He reaches the rest of the distance and delicatley takes it from my hand. "Thank you,Princess." I keep myself from rolling my eyes but I do 'tsk' in disgust. "Honestly, I dont ever think Ive had the joys of actually being surprised when I open an envelope." Before they could launch into a series of explanations and apologies I spin a finger in the air and turn into mist.

...*...

"Welcome back."Master says sarcasticlly as I arrive at the manor. I curtsy. "My apologies Master. I had some quick yet annoying duties to take care of." Young Ciel sighs and hands me a coat.

"Scince you are a princess I will let it slide. I guess it is sort of like bieng a nobleman." I nod and thank him for the jacket. His face was blank as usual but he was thinking on purpose. 'The envolope is in the left pocket. The soul collecter told me to tell you.' I gave a slight nod and held out my hand. "Well then Master. Shall we head to the resort?" The young earl nods and takes my hand. "Letting you know now though you will be singing all the way to Houndsworth. As punishment for bieng late and for disobeying my orders back then." I nod and try not to smile. "But of coarse Master. It fits perfectly." With that said we head to a distant town.

...*...

We arrived in a town decorated with metal dog collars on bare trees and skulls scattered about. I couldnt help it.

"Oi,Sebastian! They ripped of the design of your room!" I could practiclly feel Sebastian frown even though he was in the front with the young master. Ciel snickered. "Ha ha. Very funny,Titania. Honestly your as entertaining as Undertaker."

"But Papa's horrible at telling jokes!"

"Exactly!"

Master was now full out laughing. I sulk. "Who died and stuck the depressed stick up your a—" I was cut off by Mey-Rin in the second carriage.

"Where are we Master?"Young Master stopped laughing and collected his composure. "Dont you know? We're at the resort." I wanted to laugh at the 3 servants startled look. "We are to be designing the resort." After that I sort of tuned out the 3 servants's complaining. Then I saw Finni jump out the carriage. He was heading towards a woman with a baby carriage. "Hi! Let me help you!" My eyes widned as I jumped out the carriage.

"Finni Dont!"

Too late.

Ciel flinched as Finni smashed the carriage. Sebastian just shook his head. Mey-Rin ran over and held my hand. Poor thing was shaking like a leaf. Beldroy was shaking his head in desbelief. I saw why. The old woman who was strolling with the carriage began laughing. "Look."I say simply pointing at the remainder of the carriage. There were no blood and smashed bones. Well there was one bone. A skull.

"It already ate the child. Hes a bad dog." With that said the old woman walked away singing about black and white dogs. After a minute or two I roll my eyes and get back in the carriage. "Crazy old hag."I grumble.

...*...

We arrived at a manor that was shaped by gothic architecture. A woman with white hair and violet eyes waited out front. Those eyes looked so familiar to Ash's that it made no sense.

"You are the Phantomhives I presume?"She asked and Sebastian nods. "Would you be as so kind to lead us to Lord Barrymore?" The woman nods and I get out to help Master down.

'Somethings…off here.'He thinks when he grabs my hand. I simply give a soft nod. We walked down twisting corridors Mey,Beldroy and Finni having to walk to the back of the house.

When we walked into Barrymore's house he went into a tirad. "Who the hell is this?! I told you to bring me the Phantomhive earl! Not some damn chiuaua!"

"Chiuaua?"Master asked bewildered.

Barrymore started beating Angela,which I learned her name was when she led us to this office. "Sebastian. Stop this idiot!"Master commanded. Sebastian moved quick and grabbed Barrymore's hand before he hit Angela again. I grabbed Angela's hand. "Angela let us go prepare tea while my Master and Lord Barrymore discuss buisness." The woman nodded. Her eyes showed me her spirit. It was broken to say the least. Angela and I head to another room where she whimpers. I check her face and her shoulders. Bruises decorate her porclien skin. I 'tsk' in disgust. "Isnt he just the brightest bucket of sunshine Ive ever seen!" I say, sarcasm pretty much drips in venom. If I laid it on any thicker we would have drowned. Angela shakes her head. "It was just an honest mistake. He didnt know that your master was the Phantomhive heir." I brush her bruises with a hankerchief covered in alcohal. "Maybe if he took the time to listen like a DECENT man,he would have found out sooner." Angela flinches but not because of the burning alcohal that barley grazes her flesh. "He's just stressed,honestly! He's worried about…well if its true you and your master are taking over this house than youll find out." I quirk a brow but didnt ask more as we pull down a teapot and cups. She puts the cups and saucers on a bronze platter while I carry the teapot.

Back in the office I try to help Angela prepare the tea but she denies my hand so I sit with Master and take notes on this 'legend' Barrymore tells us. In the corner of my eye I can see Angela shaking as she tries to prepare tea. Sebastian walks over and whispers in her ear. She finally steps down and he makes the tea. I try not to smile. If I do he'll take it as if Im softning even more and we wouldnt want that. Instead I hurridley take more notes that seem rather important and stood to shake hands with Barrymore. He disguts me but it had to be done. I turn towards the earl. "Master I shall go run a quick investagation to debunk some things and then a full out one once we get more information." Master stands and crosses his arms over his chest. "Are you sure,Titania? Is your wound up for that task?" I curtsy low a hand over my heart. "Yes,My Lord." He simply 'hmph's and walks over to Sebastian. "Go with her,Sebastian." He puts a hand over his heart and bows at the waist. He looks up and smiles. "But of coarse. If I couldnt debunk this legend then this butler isnt worth his salt." "Alright you two. Head out." Sebastian and I bow/curtsy one more time,turn at the heel and walk down the hallway at the same pace. Even our steps fall at the same time. I bet if Sebastian had a heart it would pump to the same rythm as mine.

...…*…

"My my. Aernt you the talkitve one today."Sebastian says as we get done talking to a villager. Other than asking questions to the people in town I havent said a word.

"Yes very. Im afraid if I say anything more my throat will catch on fire." Sebastian doesnt hide his eye roll.

"Its called sarcasm,sweetheart."

"Its called venom,dear."

We kept walking looking for more clues. After an eternity of not talking Sebastian sighs. "Honestly why are you acting like this? Like you despise the very thought of me." I give him a cold stare. "Because I do. I do despise you Sebastian." He simply chuckles. "Thats not what you told me back then." I roll my eyes. Crossing my arms over my chest I dont even look a him when I talk. "I was a child,Sebastian. Sixteen years old dumbass and last time I checked you didnt want to be anywhere near me. You wanted me gone."

"That was all just an act,Love. If you thought that I didnt need you, you would get over it quickly." "And I did get over it. Quick." Sebastian frowns in the corner of my eye. 'Keep getting snappy,Titania. He'll give up,you know he will. Just aggravate him.' I think as I keep walking. We stroll into an alley way. Back when I was normal before I knew what I was alleys use to creep me the fuck out. Now I tolerate them. There nice places for thinking.

"So now your over me eh? When just a few days ago I kissed you and you immediatley responded to it?" I stare him in the eyes. "I wanted to see if my theory was correct. That if I did have some sort of physical contact with you, I would recieve memories that I did not remember. That was it." Sebastian slowly walks towards me. "So technically your just using me? To regain more and more of your lost memories? Honestly you were so sweet back in the day. Now your just acting like a damn parasite." I scoff and then turn making sure he saw my smile. "Dont you remember Sebastian? Im a damn half breed."

Before I could recollect what was going on I was pushed into a building wall with Sebastian pressed against me. I couldnt move. If Sebastian did something stupid like kiss me he would give me more memories. But in return he would know my emotions of any day or any conversation Ive ever had with him. He'll know that inside I was shattering into a million pieces when he called me a parasite.

"You look nervous, Love. Are you perhaps afraid–he smiles and moves in so close. So very close that my heart started to pound. I swalloed– of me claiming you? Right here and now?" My eyes widened. My heart fell to the dark cobblestone ground beneath us. "You wouldnt." He smiles wider, his fangs poking out. Im shaking and I think he's the one reading mines now because just when I was about to put my hands to his chest to push him– he holds them in one hand and direct my head with his other. "Dont! Sebastian! Do you know the punishment of a forced claiming?! Well do you?!" He chuckles and leans closer to the crook of my neck. I shiver when his lips brushes a sensitive spot on my neck. "Its not forced if you want it." He looks up at me with demonic eyes, his smile sadistic and cruel. I want to cry. This could not be happening. A tear does slide down my cheek. Sebastian licks it away.

((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))

A.N. Alright sorry for the long wait! I gave you a long chapter to ponder over while Im away for the next 5 days. Also check out my other stories. On fanfiction I have…

•DBZ-The Ice Wolf Saga-Basiclly theres a girl who is the niece of Undertaker and she is raised on earth with her friend Gohan at her side.

•Time Travel 20-A girl named Theresa is Trunks little sister. She makes a deal with strange people and now she is able to time travel and train in her sleep.

On Fiction Press-

•Disasters vs. Desires- A girl named Takara is discovered to be a wizard. (If your a fan of Fairy Tail youll like it.)

Hope these satisfy you for the next few days. Please review and send me ideas for any of the stories above including His Assisstant,Soceress. If you have an anime I should check out and right a story about type that up too.

James Birdsong:Thank you so much! Im glad you enjoyed it.

Sebastian: Roses are red

Violets are blue

Would you perfer your body

Blooded or Bruised?

Titania:Dude whats your problem?

Rubs her neck absentmindedly.

Sebastian:Does it still hurt?

Titania:Yes…Master

Her eyes are clouded and hazy. Her skin around her neck is bruised looking black and blue.

Sebastians eyes turns demonic as he smiles

Titania&Sebastian:

Next Time:Sadistic Butler!

Sebastian:If I couldnt get under Titania's skin one way or another—what kind of a butler would I be.


	15. Chapter 15:Sadistic Butler

Chapter 15:Sadistic Butler

_Her smile._

_Her laugh._

_Her eyes._

_I had memorized them when I made my choice. To leave her that is. I had promised myself that I would protect her and if leaving her did so then I had to let her go._

_I started getting colder over the weeks. I wanted her to hate me so that it would be easier to leave. Why had she not begun to despise me though? Why had she stayed when I obviously begun being harshly rude?_

_I had walked her home—for the last time. Walking the alleyways of Italy,I had debated on rather leaving on a good note as in,she would never want to see me again, or a bad one as in, she cried because I had said the ugliest things to convince her I didnt want to see her. I had offered her my arm and walked with her. I had to admit she was a good actress. When I told her I didnt have time for her today she played it off as if that hadnt blown a hole inside of her. But if she was going to be a perfect actress she had to work on her eyes. Yes her eyes gave her heart away to any demon._

_One thing led to another and we were now talking in our tree. I guess I could indulge myself in these last moments. Just a bit of coarse._

_"Ciossa."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Come here."_

_The girl looked confused but she edged closer to me. Not to close though. Either the whole title thing is still ingrained into her skull (Noble and Peasent) or she knew what I was._

_I choose the latter._

_"Closer." I demand and she complies. Now she is close enough that our legs are touching as we sit on the branch. I wasnt satisfied. I looked at her. "Any more Agostonia I will be practiclly sitting on you!" I shrug and this time I pull her on my lap. "I dont mind one bit." She blushed as red as her hair. "What if someone sees!"She questions while I wrap my arms loosely around her waist. This isnt the first time Ive done this. Ciossa knew no one would see us. This tree was in the outskirts of Rome. It bears no fruit so no one comes to it. As long as they sat here they were alone._

_I played with a piece of her hair as I listen to her day at school. Because she was a woman she had schooling at home. She didnt really complain about anything. Ciossa brushed over a topic about how she went grocery shopping and some guys started picking on her. That had caught my attention._

_"Why didnt you tell them that you were under the protection of the Carafas?" She shrugged but didnt turn around to look at me. "It wasnt a big deal. They wouldnt have done anything they were in the market place with everyone around." My eyes narrowed as I face her towards me. "That doesnt mean that they wouldnt follow you home."_

_Ciossa frowned. "Its not a big deal! Honestly whats the problem?" "The problem is that you dont trust me." She fully faced me her eyes widening._

_"Whoa! What in the name in the nine circles of hell are you TALKING about?" I say nothing. Instead I hug her tighter. "I dont want to fight. Not today." Ciossa broke my arms away from her though. She was a stubborn one. "Well youve brought one on yourself! Now why do you think I dont trust you? Tell me NOW!" I sigh and brush my hair back. "In all honesty Ive always thought this. Whenever I say that I will protect you, you brush it aside. I tell you to tell people who cause you trouble that you are under my protection but you ignore my instructions."_

_"Thats just me being an independent woman Agostonia!"_

_"Id rather have you depend on me than end up dead in the woods!" Ciossa's cheeks flared in anger. "Honestly do you think that I am THAT weak? That I couldnt hold up against some idiotic boy?!"_

_"It has nothing to do with that idiot from the marketplace! It is in GENERAL that you wont let me be there for you!" "Agostonia you are always there for me! When my mother cant pay her taxes, when I need a new coat for the winter, when my brothers are in desperate need of medicine from the winter fall! You practiclly take care of my family! But me….…I do nothing at all." I sigh. I cant leave her. Not now. But yet as the sun dims I know that I have to. Once twilight has settled inthe sky I prepare to go home._

_(Read chapter 11 for the next argument)_

_Now I am lost. Lost without my love. I know everything about her. Her favorite color is royal purple. She loves strawberries. She has two brothers who were twins. I knew her dreams of just singing to make people smile. Without her in my life though all this information is meaningless. _

_Shes not there._

_And she wont come back. Well at least, not for me. If my heart hadnt stopped beating 7 months ago I know it would have now. She was the reason that I had a pulse. She was the reason I lost it. I knew I was the one leaving her. But in the end she was the one leaving me. I swear I havent needed oxygen since I learned of my orgin,my being and I know Im not suppose to be gasping for air. Why am I doing it now though. No this couldnt be the end! Maybe I could have founded a way to protect her, with her on my side. But it is too late now._

_Ciossa is gone from my life._

_And now, living in this world is useless. Now I think, let all these wretched humans know the pain I feel. Two years later I started the 'Black Death'._

_And its all because of Ciossa Rossa._

((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))

A.N:Well everybody you got a flashback moment of Sebastians mind. What did you think? Was it a little on the depressing side? Gomen ne sai if it was! But be is a demon…

Guest:Thanks for the review! And trust me your like 10 steps ahead! Can you read minds?

No Previews for the next two chappys!


	16. Chapter 16:Enraged Maid

Chapter 16: Enraged Maid

All she did was stare at the butler.

Hannah Anafellows just sat there and stared at Claude Faustus.

"Say something."He had a pleading tone to his voice. For a while Hannah didnt say anything. She swalloed trying to control her anger. Some of it leaked into her words and turned them into venom. "What _exactly_ do you want me to say? That I SUPPORT this idea fully?! Oh yes, Claude. Go ahead and claim my sister. My YOUNGER sister! Give **_her_** the crown!" Claude just smoothed his hair back.

"Im not claiming her, Im just taking her soul so that she could be queen and you could stop beating yourself up." Hannah stood up so quick that even Claude jumped. He was supposed to be on guard all the time. "Do you know what taking a half demon's soul is Claude? God you pure bloods are filled to the brim with stupidity! THAT IS WHAT WE CALL CLAIMING! And you would rather claim her than me! I dont understand..."Hannah was about to break down into tears. Didnt Claude love her? Didnt he whisper those words into her ears every night while they laid in bed together?

"Im not doing this to hurt you! But im not risking the fact that I possibly might kill you!"

"I said there was a SLIGHT chance Claude! Not a 50/50 possibility!"

"In my opinion if there is another choice it becomes a FIFTY FIFTY!" Hannah sighed and clenched her teeth together. She was shaking. "Just admit it Claude! You just want her more than you will EVER want me!" Claude barked with bitter laughter.

"Do you hear yourself? Me in LOVE with Titania?! I swear the young highness must have knocked a screw loose in your skull because I DONT want TITANIA! And I have told you this, over and over again."

"Your just trying to convince yourself!"

"**ENOUGH, HANNAH! I HAVE SERIOUSLY HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR CHILDISH JEAULOUSY!"**

**"AND I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU WHEN YOU WANT NOTHING MORE THAN TO GET AWAY FROM ME!** I am tired…Claude. Im just so tired of fighting.…Ill just…go." Claude froze in utter despair. Hannah? Leave? Him?! "You wouldnt dare!"

Hannah was already at the door. Claude moved so fast that Hannah was on the other side of the room against a wall next to her vanity mirror.

"You are to NEVER leave me! Do you understand, Hannah?!" Claude's golden eyes turned demonic and Hannah shook in fear but also in awe. Claude pressed his lips firmly against hers and Hannah immediatley complied. Inside though Hannah was breaking apart.

'Claude is in love with Titania. He wants to claim her. He even admits he wants her to take the crown. But thatll be alright because Ill find someone else.'. And then a thought hit her mind like a tidal wave.

'Sebastian Michellis. Yes he would be perfect to take my soul.'

A.N:Sorry if it was short but I wanted to hurry up and get this chapter done.

I NEED PEOPLE TO SEND IN TWIN NAMES!Remember there dudes! PLEEEAAASSSEEE! Remember if your doing a charecter just put.

-Charecter~blah blah

-Twins-blah& blah

I will not put up a new chapter if I do not have names! Thats right Im holding this story hostage! ;) No seriously you wont get chapter 17 until I get twin names.

Arigauto Mina! Have a nice day afternoon whateves!


	17. Chapter 17:Dire Claiming

Chapter 17:Dire Claiming

_"Everyone! Im home!" Mom looked up from her bed and smiled. The boys looked up from there homemade toys I made them and ran over to me. "Sister! There's a noble who wants to see you!" Mystogan exclaimed his short spiky blue hair everywhere. Rouge tugged on her arm. "Yes! He said that you two know each other very well. He's waiting in the back of the house yes he is!" My eyes squint together in confusion._

Sebastian moved closer to me and uselessly I writhed beneath him. "No. Dont Sebastian. You cant. Not now."

"_Agostonia? What are you doing?" Agostonia stood at the water pump, filling buckets with water. He had removed his tunic. It caused me great trouble to not blush. "Seeming as though the boys are to young for this type of work and your mother is ill I took care of bringing the water in for tonight." I sigh and set down the groceries. He saw me grab for a filled bucket and he stopped me. "What are you doing?" I cocked a brow. "I am not ill or young. Im helping bringing in the buckets."_

"Sebastian you wouldnt dare! Not when I worked so hard to get you out of my mind." Sebastian smirked his eyes meeting mine. "But didnt you just say that you had gotten over me quickly." I gasped, Im loosing track of my lies. I was swerving grasping for anything to get me out of this situation. He couldnt claim me. Not unless I wanted him too. "You know Titania, I am very surprised. I thought that you would hate me forever. Well at least for a few hundred years. Though you…you seem lost. But Ill help you find your way." Again I thrash violently against him but that doesnt change a damn thing.

_Agostonia and the boys play with their toys. "What happens then Agostonia?" Rouge chirps. Mysogan asks again feverently. So Agostonia keeps telling the story._

_"The girl is his forever. She pledges to stick by there side as they throw away the darkness." He explains making the cloth doll kick at the nothingness in the air. "And in return she gets to rule all of the bad people. And hopefully turn them into saints."_

This is it. He's going to claim me. He will always be by my side. I can never get him away from me. One thing that is in my favor is that I am closer to the crown.

Sebastian's fangs pierce the side of neck where the shoulder connects. I gasp in pain but also a little in pleasure. A demons kiss. Thats what they call it. Painful but bliss.

"_What happens to the Queen?" Mystogan questions. Agostonia looks up at me and raised a brow. "Ciossa would you help me out. I forgot the last bit." Chopping the last pit of tomato and tossing it in the soup I head over to mothers bed and gave her an extra blanket. Tucking her in I continue. "Oh its quite simple really. The new Queen and her new King go on to have a family. And there two kids go against the 'dark one' Ashley. But thats a diffrent story for another time. For now the King and Queen feast with their new kingdom and there children for that day will come when the kids age 16 years and the battle will rise. Agostonia. Will you be having one helping or two?"_

_"Oh I possibly couldnt." "Yes you can. Its the least I can do to thank you. Besides mother insisted so you have to stay!" Agostonia gives a lopsided grin. "Well. I suppose if the Lady insists." _

"Titania?"

"Yes?"

"How do you feel?"

"Fine…Master."

Sebastian smirks. A smirk that causes shivers down anyone's spine. "Well it seems it worked. And I didnt have to take her soul. I am very well pleased. Now then shall we report back to the Young Master to report the information we have collected?" Sebastian holds out his gloved hand and Titania takes it robotically. Her eyes are glossed over. They walk back to BarryMore's

"Sebastian. What the hell is wrong with Titania?" Ciel sits on his bed, Sebastian dressing him for nightmare land. Titania sat on a chair next to a desk looking dead but alive.

"Oh. Young Master I have claimed Titania as mine. Because she is so powerful it takes awhile for her mind and body to regestir the effects of the claiming." Ciel has trouble to not snicker. "You make it sound as though your a damn vampire." Sebastian chuckles and stands up. Bowing he nods. "Will she be well enough to sing for me?" Sebastian shrugs. "I dont see why not. Titania." She stands up stiffly and walks over to his bed. There she sits and stare off into space. She began to sing a beautiful and dark song.

_Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep,_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep,_

_And carry you down into sleep._

_Guileless son, I'll shape your belief_

_And you'll always know that your father's a thief_

_And you won't understand the cause of your grief_

_But you'll always follow the voices beneath._

_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty_

_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me._

_Guileless son, your spirit will hate her_

_The flower who married my brother, the traitor_

_And you will expose his puppeteer behavior_

_For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty._

_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty_

_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me._

_Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep,_

_And carry you down into sleep._

_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty_

_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me._

_Guileless son, each day you grow older_

_Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold_

_The child of my body, the flesh of my soul_

_Will die in returning the birthright he stole._

_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty_

_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me._

_Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep,_

_And carry you down into sleep._

_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty_

_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me._

Ciel is asleep. Sebastian found it amusing how something so dark didnt scare the young earl. Than again the freshly teen WAS a bit draconic himself. Titania stands and tucks Ciel in. She stumbles back and faints. Sebastian catches her and leads her back to there room. He would later deposit her and go have a meeting with a certain maid.

**A.N:Hi guys! Havent written in a while but I am trying my hardest! I have been caught up in wanting to write 5 more fanfictions! 2 Fairytail 1 Inuyasha and 2 Soul Eaters! People start getting on me and remind me to type more Black Butler! Im counting on you. It is your mission! **


	18. Chapter 18:Visited Assisstant

Chapter 18: Visited Assisstant

In the morning I felt as good as new. But I couldnt remember a thing that happened last night. Looking around I see that Im back in the mansion in my room in the servants quarters. When did we arrive back home? Maybe it was more than one night that I slept.

"**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU**?!"

Ciel! Running in my tank top and shorts that I brought along with me from the future, I run to the young master's bedroom. Growling at the person at Ciel's desk, I know EXACTLY who he is.

Sebastian ran in just a second after me, also in his pajamas that consisted of a t-shirt and pajama pants. How in bloody hell did he get those? Sebastian never visited the future. Ignoring that, I point at the boy and growl. He's around Ciel's age, maybe even a little older and he had bright red eyes. Even brighter than Sebastian's.

"Get. The. **_Hell_**. Out." I snapped trying my best not to scream. The boy laughs and steps away from Ciel's bed. He walks towards me and I meet him halfway.

"Titania!"

"Rouge."

I dont really sound as excited to see him as he is to see me. "What? No hugs for your dear little brother?" Ciel gasped and Sebastian did a double take. "Agostonia! Wow I havent seen you in ages! I bet you barely recongnize me what after you sent our village into madness all that time ago." Sebastian bared teeth. "That was a long time ago." Rouge shrugs and turns back to me. "Why dear sissy? Why do stare at me with eyes of hatred? I love you dont you know that?! More than Mystogan ever did!" Rouge's arms wrapped around me in a hug. My left arm raises up.

Its not for a hug.

Slamming him agaist the wall, his feet are at least 10 inches off the ground. My hand wraps around his neck even though I know it wont be any damage done. He is a demon now.

"What? Are you still mad because of that? Why its all in the past sister! Papa's forgiven me!"

"Im not Papa."

Slamming him into the wall I find pleasure in his shocked and pained face. Slamming him again and again with each word a ghost of a smile appears on my lips.

"I dont care if Papa. Forgave. You. I am a Diffrent. Person. Forgivness. Is not. In. My. Vocabulary. Get. Lost!" The last word was when he was thrown to the ground. He simply sat up and smiled. "If this is your way of forgiving me, please continue." That just angers me more.

"Go away Rouge! What do you not understand?!" He stands up and smiles sadly. "Is it because I havent visited for 300 years? Well Mystogan hadnt visited you for 378. But he is still your favorite, right?" Rolling my eyes I let my hair down. Black transforms into snow white and amythest eyes changing into blood red. Rouge sighed.

"Since you wont listen to your brother at least listen to the general of shinigami's. Aaron wants me to stay here with you and watch you for three days, then bring you back to the counil. Thats all I have to do and youll NEVER see me again!" I scoff not buying it.

"Promise?!" I snapped and Rouge nods sadly. Sighing defeated I back away, dragging my idiotic brother along. "I am sorry for my sibling's intrusion My Lord. He seems to have no manners whatsoever. Come along, Rouge." I leave behind a shocked Ciel and a smirking Sebastian.

Now where did he get those pajamas...?

"Let's see here...This goes to the moors and that hasnt even been opened yet..." As I sort out boxes and letters in my office, I make sure I keep an eye out on Rouge. He sits there probably bored and messing with a black iPod. "You know you shouldnt do that. You would probably change the future." I sounded a bit to icy but thats ok. The bastard deserves it. Rouge nods and puts the thing away.

"Titaniaaaaaaa!" Standing up I let in a squeling Elizabeth and a tired looking Ciel.

Poor boy.

"Hello Milady. Young Master. Is there something I may do for you?" Elizabeth nodded vigorously and Ciel mouthed 'kill me!'. Shaking my head slightly that only the cobalt eyed boy could see, I turn towards Elizabeth. "Yes, Milady?" "Sebastian is teaching us ballroom dancing and he said he would need you to help." I want to groan. He KNOWS I hate dancing! "But Milady, all of those boxes and letters have to be seperated by five o' clock. It is already three fifty-two and Im not nearly finished. And if I dont finish all of the young master's meetings will have to be rescheduled for another day." The blonde stood firm like she was about to yell, but then decided to cry instead.

"Titania. I could sort these out for you." Rouge spoke up from the corner, staring at Elizabeth like he was in a daze.

"Oh you possibly couldnt Rouge. It would be considered rude to—"

"Yes yes yes! Youll still have the ugly things seperated and Ciel and I will still learn how to dance! Thank you Mr.! Now everyones happy." The blonde grabbed my hand and pulled me away. Now Im the one asking to be murdered.

"Titania, you could use some work yourself. It not 2 3 1." Sebastian murmered as he attempted to spin me around the room.

"Who cares about the stupid numbers?!" I snap quietly so only he could hear. Of coarse the butler just laughed and bowed once we're finished. "Now then young master, Titania, I want you two to try with each other." Ciel and I glance at each other.

"She's too tall."

"He's too short."

We both say it at the same time.

"Excuses excuses. I swear you two are more of brother and sister than master and assisstant. Now dance!" Elizabeth was actually barking. Ciel and I were so shocked that we actually just did what she ordered.

As the young master and I twirled Sebastian called out corrections while spinning with the green eyed barbie. Wait did I really just think BARBIE?! Well I had to adimit, thats probably what the doll was based off of.

"Your brother. What did he do so horrible as to you acting to the point of cruelty?" Ciel spoke up as we seperated and then joined hands again. "He killed my mother." Was my reply. The young master looked generally shocked.

"Well then he deserved it." I smile fondly at my master. He reminded me of my other brother, Mystogan. He was cold and yet adorable at the same time. I missed him terribly.

A loud crash came from the kitchen.

"Titania check that for me. Its probably Mey-Rin."Ciel ordered. I give a slight curtsy and practiclly run to the kitchen.

"Mey-Rin! Are you alright?" I asked when I arrived. The redhead nodded, staring at a box filled with sketches. Picking one up, I am shocked to see a picture of Markis Aaron.

"Who is this?" I say absentmindedly. Mey shrugs vaugley. "Cant say that he's real. I just drew him." My eyes catch her right arm before she hid it behind her back.

"Dear me, Mey-Rin, may I see your palm for a reading? Ive been practicing and I think I have it down packed." Im not giving the maid a choice. She HAS to show me her palm. "Oh my, I dont really fancy fortune telling. Maybe you can ask Finni!" She sounds to frantic.

Just then Beldroy and Finni walked in. "Oi Mey it came—" He abruptly stopped when he saw me. "Oh hiya Titania! We were just helping Mey-Rin clean out her closet. Its a pigsty in there!" Beldroy would look at the ground and Finni would keep rubbing his neck. What the hell was going on?

Thats when I felt it.

Gasping I stagger back at the purness of the three thats radiating off of them. No. They couldnt be. My lips moved on their own.

_Sakura no hana wa itsu hiraku?_

Mey-Rin gasped but then her eyes clouded over. Holding out her palm she sang too.

_Yamano o sano ni itsu hiraku._

_Sakura no hana wa itsu niou?_

Finni's eyes glazed over, his hair blowing away from his neck. A strange symbol appeared on his neck and so did it on Mey-Rin's palm. By himself he began to sing.

_Warau nana no ko asobu koro._

_Sakura no hana wa itsu odoru?_

Beldroy's gruff voice spoke up, finally looking at people. The strange mark appeared on his cheek. By himself he sang:

_Utau nana no ko nemuru koro._

_Sakura no hana wa itsu kuchiru?_

The symbol on all three glowed and I can feel my thigh burning. All three of us began to sing, all being surrounded by a soft glowing blue light.

_Shinda nana no ko noboru koro. _

A.N: Wow I havent uploaded in FOREVER! Ill be glad when school is out in two weeks. You guys pray or wish me luck or whatever you do for me to at least past these exams. I want to get back on track as soon as possible. The song was called "Children of Seven" and I got it off of Hell Girl. I think this story has around ten to fourteen chapters left. Im already planning out a sequel. Its on Ciel's side and he FINALLY falls in love. So sweet!

Titania: I cant believe this! I CAN NOT believe this!

Sebastian: What is it love?

Titania: Those clumsy servants are the wayward!

Sebastian:Oh yes youve mentioned this is the person you must seek to become a full fledged demon.

Titania:So you actually paid attention huh? Yeah but its never been three people before!

Sebastian:Calm down and breathe. Now explain to me this 'wayward' you speak of.

Titania:Alright.

Titania&Sebastian:

Next Time: Commemorated Assisstant!

Rouge: Now if my dear sissy couldnt explain the history of the wayward to a bunch of bakas..what kind of an assisstant would she be?

Titania:Thats my line!

Rouge:I know.


	19. Chapter 19: Commemorating Assisstant

Chapter 19: Commerating Assisstant

A.N: Hi guys its Peace and no one answered the poll! So with that said I shall continue the story how I originally planned. The reason for the poll was to make sure you guys were comfortable. Anyways, on to the story!

"Mey-Rin, Finni, Beldroy. Follow me please." I murmer as we walked down the hallways of my kingdom. I smirked. I loved saying that.

They gasped at everything they saw. I guess its not everyday you go to an underground castle of sorts. Behind me Rouge followed silently. Part of me wished he was the same little boy when we lived in Rome. Then again I wished Sebastian was still my Agostonia from back then. Times change and so I couldnt get either back. Unconciously my hand rubbed the side of my neck where Sebastian supposedly claimed me. I guess I could settle with what I had though. Rouge was trying his best and Sebastian was fighting as hard ad he could to have me. Without killing me I might add.

That doesnt mean either of them will win.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Markis Aaron. Im glad to see you well. I have brought the wayward."

The demon smiled warmly at the three mortals and gestures for them to sit on a sofa. The room was flourished in all red and black. I even dressed Mey, Finni, and Beldroy to match. This room was my playroom when I was a child visiting the kingdom with my siblings.

-FlashBack-

"Vittoria! C'mon, Papa wont be here for a while. Lets explore!" Ciossa and Vittoria both wore sapphire dressess and had their hair in curly ponytails. The two girls where about eight and six, and their brothers three. Mystogan and Rouge smiled and held their sisters hand. "Yes! Lets go!" Vittoria murmered quietly with a smile.

-End Flashback-

"Princess, whenever you are ready you can inform the mortals of there heritage." Nodding at my father, who I hadnt noticed walked in, I faced Mey-Rin.

"Mey. Remember when we were kidnapped and I controlled fire?" She nodded. Its silly, it seemed so long ago that Mey and I had been inseprable and now this is the first time Ive seriously talked to her in months. "How do you believe I did it?" The redhead thought about it for a while and then snapped her fingers.

"Didnt Sebastian mention something about sorcery?" I smiled and nodded. Thats my girl. Instead of being in distraugut she picked up information. "Exactly. For you three to understand why you were glowing, you have to understand my power. You also have to understand your place in the ranks of this game." Finni looked confused for a moment and raised his hand. I nodded for him to ask his question. "Does Mr. Sebastian have anything to do with this game as you say?" Markis Aaron nodded in approval and my eyebrow raised in shock. I had myself a smart group.

"Actually, Finni dear, he does. Ill give you guys a treat at the end if the lesson if you can guess what he is." Mey-Rin clapped her hands together and smiled. "Is he an angel?" She asked ecstatically. This brought me into laughter. Its the first time Ive ever laughed and hadnt thought of it as wretched.

"Oh dear me! That bastard? An angel?! Whoo Ive had my laugh for today. Mey you must still be in love with that idiot."

"I must say, Im glad you think of me so highly when Im away."

Groaning I stand and face Sebastian who had brought Ciel. "Nice place, Titania." The young Master mumbled in awe. I laugh and gesture to a chair. "I am over joyed that you could make it young master." Just then a boy who looked exactly like Rouge walked in. He wore all black and carried a blue sceptor. I smiled and transformed into my teenagery form of happiness and idiocy.

"Mystogan!" I run and hug the life out of him. He stutters utterly embarrassed. "Sister would you get off of me! Isnt this a meeting you shouldnt be acting like this!" He hugs back though and I regain my composure. "Old habbits die hard." I say with a wink.

"Now we're missing two~" Papa chimed with a chuckle. Just then Rouge walked in. Where had he dissappeared too? "Geez Uncle William is so strict! 'Your scythe must be in sceptor form at all times unless it is time for battle!' Blah blah blah! I'll start a 'battle' with him for all I give a damn." Papa snickered at him and Rouge nodded to everyone.

"Well if everyone is here already I must consider ourselves fashionably late." My left eye twitches.

Wind swirling and ceasing, stood two figures. My sister, Hannah, and my betrothed, Claude. Hannah wore a black dress that stopped at the knee and loose ruffles on the bust. I wore a similar dress, but with a sleeve on my left arm and the dress was dark purple. "Hello dear sister." "Hello, Titania. May I say you look well." How is she pissing me off just looking at her?

"Why yes, you could.–I gave her a rude look over– But looks can be decieving." Hannah just smirked and walked closer. She's so close in fact that shes practiclly on top of me. She glanced at my neck. "So Im guessing that your still alive." She whispered with a chuckle in my ear. I laugh too. "And you aernt?!" Hannah frowned and once again I gave her a look over.

"I suppose you wont play nice scince company is here though." I feel myself bark with laughter. "I dont care who's around, I would never back down from a weakling like you, Hannah." My sister simply laughed and walked over to Sebastian. Her betrothed. Man karma was a bitch. Walking over to Claude I smile and curtsy. "Well if it isnt the little spider!" I exclaim, wrapping my arms around his left one. He chuckles softly and nods a hello.

'This does NOT seem good.' Master Ciel thought, his face showing little emotion. Everyone else in the room seemed to have put up a barrier for their thoughts though, except Claude, Mey, Finni and Beldroy. Papa always had an unpenetrable mind so I never even tried to read his thoughts.

Although I kept seeing Mystogan's eyes wonder to my young lord. Maybe he wanted his soul? No. Mystogan's type eated sins not souls.

Hannah let her barrier down and purposley thought 'Get your hands off of him you little slut.' My eyes widned but then I laugh. "Are you jealous Hannah? That I have Claude, found the wayward, will become a full fledged demon first AND look hot while doing it?" I was seriously pushing it.

"You can have Claude, Titania. But this—she gestured to the palace—is MINE!" I stepped up to her smirking deviously. Licking my lips Im ready for blood. Her's to be exact. "Try me. Woof."

"Are you calling me a dog now?"

"More like a little bitch."

I think Ive cursed to many times in front of the young master because these words slipped out from between his lips: "Awwww shit." (A.N: XD I HAD to do it!) Sebastian shook his head and Claude sighed.

"Thats it. Ive had it with you, you little hoe!" Hannah moved as fast as lightning but I caught her arm. She tries to rip it away but I smile and hang on tight. "Try me." The heel of my palm hits her square in the face and she flies back. Flipping backwards and landing on her feet, a loud rip rings through the air. Hannah looks behind her and sees that a giant hole has appeared on the back of her dress, revealing a lacy red bra strap. She turns back, her eyes flashing demonic, and her temple bleeding. Her eyes narrowed into slits. "You made me rip mother's dress." I simply let my hair down. "And you care why? You laughed when Rouge killed her." From the corner of my eyes I see the formention brother flinch next to Papa who just patted Rouge's back.

Hannah and I went fiercly at it, profanity and cat calls passing through the gates we called our mouths. Its not like I was beating her ass but I was getting the same amount of hits in as she did.

Finally I guess Rouge was loosing patience because he yelled: "Will you two stop acting like petty little bitches and sit down like the grown women that you are. Roxanna is promising war against us and we need to team up. NOW!" Instantly the two of us stop.

"Roxanna?!" I start.

"War?!" Hannah finished.

"Geez Rouge could you shut your ass up for 2.5 SECONDS?!" Mystogan yelled. I glared at Papa who was chuckling nervously. "And I hadnt been notified of this WHY?!" The silverette shivered. Oh yes I was definately using the glare for the next 6 minutes. "You see...Markis Aaron." The Markis eyes widned and looked ready to run away. My head naturally turned towards him.

'I wonder when she'll snap and break his neck.' Ciel thought amused.

"Roxanna..." my throat let out a dangerous growl as I began to see red.

-Flashback Time!-

"Vittoria. Cmon stop being such a wimp!"

"But it is improper to spy on Father and Lady Isabel!"

Vittoria was being dragged by her younger sister, but eventually gave in and hid behind a large ornery looking pot that was placed for decoration next to the dining room.

"Shadows bid us well..." Ciossa murmered as a clear fog covered the two girls. At the time Ciossa was twelve and was performing remarkably well in sorcery. This spell effectively hid Vittoria and Ciossa's presents from their Father. Vittoria, fourteen, was still a little angry at her sister for surpassing her in school.

"You claim that you want to rule this kingdom. If you want to rule it you have to know every inch and every rumor that goes on in these palace walls. That way your always a few steps ahead of enemies inside the order! You of all people should know that, Vittoria, scince you claim of being the future queen." Vittoria stayed silent. Her younger sister was right. Instead, her and Ciossa looked into the king's chambers. Otherwise known as Undertaker's bedroom.

There stood a woman in a long -and tight- green dress. She had blonde hair and piercing green eyes which complimented the dress perfectly. "Think about it, your highness. With me on your side, you'll never have to worry about the prophecy coming true!" Undertaker stayed silent,sitting back calmly in his fine loveseat.

(A.N:In my head, the demon world doesnt have time so anything and everything has already been invented. So if your imagining this, think about the steryotypical room in a castle containing the huge bed, desk, plush sofa and loveseat, with a large painting on the mantle of the fireplace. Only diffrenece is that this room is black and silver.)

"Undertaker please! All the power that I possess isnt something to laugh at. With me on your side, nothing can get pass you. The prophecy is nothing but a story if I become queen!"

Ciossa gasped. Prophecy? Queen?! Her MOTHER was the queen. The rightful one! Undertaker claimed to love Ciossa's mother more than anything else in the world. He even said he would give the throne to the enemy if it meant it would protect the woman. But if Lady Isabel was to replace her mother, the kingdom would rise into an uproar.

Isabel, the woman in green, ran a hand down Undertaker's chest. Not saying a word, the original shinigami raised his left arm and smacked the woman into the farthest wall of the room. Ciossa flinched but continued to watch.

"You disgraceful woman. I decided to trust you, a disciple of Lilith, and invited you into my home. My children adored you. Ever scince they were younger they called you part of their family. And you betray them just like that?" Undertaker seemed to be growling his words. His piercing eyes flew to his door where he spotted a familiar flash of red.

"Ciossa. Get in here, now."

Ciossa, on the other side of the door whispered into Vittoria's ear: "Keep listning. Something intresting might come up and we wont be both in the dark. Memorize every single word. And remember this.—" "Ciossa! NOW!" Ciossa jumped and gulped. "–Dont get caught. Good luck. Putting on a smirk and smoothing her dress, Ciossa walked calmly and gracefully into the room.

"Hello Papa. I was just wanting to ask for another meditating lesson but I saw that Auntie Isabel was having an important conversation with you. I decided to wait, not thinking it would take long." Undertaker just stared at the child. Just then they heared shuffling.

A 17 year old Claude Faustaus had dragged Vittoria into the room. "My King, it seems as though this little girl was eaves dropping."

"I was not! How dare you accuse me, you demon scum! I am the Princess of the Demons and co-ruler of the shinigami. How dare you touch me like you own me!" Vittoria hollered, running towards Ciossa. But looking into her father's eyes, Ciossa new he didnt by any of it.

'We're screwed.'

'I promise Lady Lilith that I will win his heart.' Looking over at Isabel, Ciossa gasped and backed away. "Papa...who is...who is Lilith?!"

A.N:Yay I finally uploaded! I am trying my best but Ive been writing chapters for the sequel to this story since its drawing to a close. At the end of this story I will have a question chapter so go ahead and start sending in questions so I can make the chapter. In the mean time Titania has typed up:

Titania: I and surprisingly the young lord have made you a set of vocabulary words. Memorize them and you shall see them...well you'll see. Try to take a gander at whose who. You already know the names. And you know me fairly well. Your options to fill in the blank are...

Titania Knightwalker

Sebastian:Shouldnt that be Titania Mechellis?

Her reply was flipping the demon off and he laughed.

Titania: Rouge Everlue

Rouge: Pleasure to be with you. Choose wisely with me.

Rouge winked and out of no where girls faint.

Titania: My adorable little brother who I would support running for King of the Shinigami if I wasnt running for Queen, MYSTOGAN

EUCLIFFE!

Mystogan sweat dropped but gave a curt nod.

Mystogan: I enjoy quiet. Titania.

Titania just waved it off.

Titania (less enthusiastic): And my bitch of a sister, Hannah Anafellows

Hannah smirked, winked and waved.

Hannah: She's just jealous that I am engaged to Sebastian.

Titania: Now feel these in!

Venator daenonum-Hunter of demons aka ?

Venator Teneberarum-Hunter of the dark aka ?Hunts rouge shinigami

Venatrix Damnatorum-Huntress of the lost aka? Hunts dark, or misbehaved fallen, angels

Venatrix de Tribulacione-Huntress of the suffering. Aka?

Hunts down the most powerful Mortals

Ciel:Titania, why does he keep STARING at me?!

Titania: Who?

Ciel jabbed his thumb behind him with a bored look.

Ciel:HIM!

Titania looked over and burst with laughter.

Titania(starts singing 'sitting in a tree'): Ciel and—

?-Do not EVEN go there.

Titania and Sebastian:

Next Time: Intrigued Noble

Ciel: Now if I couldnt find a way to learn more of a dark past that even Titania doesnt know about AND dodge Mystogan's eyes, what kind of a noble would I be?


	20. Chapter 20: Intrigued Noble

Chapter 20: Intrigued Noble

A.N:Another chappy by me! Another chappy by me! Yoo hoo! Ciel this is sort of your chapter so offer up the disclaimer

Ciel: Peace does not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. If she did I would probably be dead and dumb.

A.N:Although I can arrange that in this chapter.

Ciel:Please dont.

"Papa. I believe she's demoning. Should we snap her out of it?" Rouge spoke in a cool demenour.

I must admit, when Sebastian warned me of these...gatherings, Ive been a little anxious. Allthough I do want to learn more about the demon world, why had Titania invited me?

Titania snapped out of her growling state and sighed. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, her 'human' state returned. Mey-Rin Finni and Beldroy had a heart attack when Titania fought Hannah. In my opinion it was quite entertaining.

Titania sat beside Undertaker, who actually didnt look crazy for once. He wore a hakama. It ties at the ankles to allow the fabric to gather over his feet. By all appearances, the fabric is highly starched, making it rebelliously poof out away from the body, and to make it strong against the overlying weight of other clothing. The hakama is most likely made with a thicker material as well, such as a double layer of cotton as opposed to the common use of linen. He also wore battle armor on one shoulder and carried a katana strapped to his waist. The hakama itself was pure black with sapphire trimming. His feet adorned black boots which I highly suspected werent even boots. Just some sort of wrapping that covered and protected his feet.

-(A.N: Imagine Sesshomaru's -from inuyasha- outfit. Paint it black and add blue design.)-

The boy, Mystogan, sighed and sat too, farther away from Undertaker, but closer to Titania and I.

"Are you going to explain to the mortals what they are, or are you going to have a hissy fit everytime you dont know what the hell is going on?" Mystogan demanded, sitting back in his chair. Other than going off on people, he seemed quiet. He gave off the "Dont fuck with me" vibe.

I liked it.

Titania sighed and nodded. Facing my three idiotic servants she smirked at Beldroy's nervous fidgiting. "Something wrong big guy?" She questioned. I guess part of him relaxed, hearing the human Titania he knew and worked along side with. The woman closed her eyes and got into serious mode. Everyone seemed to get on alert then.

"Now then. Lets start off with the basics. The ranks." She held out her hand and a mist appeared.

"There are four main ranks. The highest are the Shinigami. The death gods."

A picture of William and Undertaker back to back appeared through the mist and Finni let out a gasp. It was pretty. Undertaker's bangs covered his eyes and he held the back of his hand up to his mouth as though he was laughing. On the other hand William was just glaring back at Undertaker with an unamused scowl.

"Then after that are the Angels."

A picture of Markis Aaron and a woman appeared. She had long white hair and purple eyes. Markis Aaron was looking at the sky while the woman held up a finger, as if she were shushing a child. "Isnt that Angela?" Mey-Rin asked. Titania smirked but avoided the question.

"Followed by the demons." My mouth grew into a smirk at the three shocked faces of Mey-Rin, Finni and Beldroy. The picture changed into Sebastian and Claude back to back. Claude was looking back at Sebastian with a frown while Sebastian's red eyes gleamed with delight and a small smile graced his lips.

"Lastly, the mortals." A picture of me and Elizabeth standing side by side appeared in Titania's delicate hand. I had my arms cross and a blank look while staring at Elizabeth who smiled like an idiot and had her hands behind her back. "Although Ive never seen a mortal so un happy like the young master." "Whatever." I mumble to which I recieved a laugh from Undertaker. I could feel Mystogan's eyes on me. Geez he was always looking at me! Part of me wanted to scream "Keep staring Im guessing you like what you see!" but I was a nobleman and I had to keep my reputation as smooth as a river. A calm one may I add.

"Those ranks can be broken down into miniscules but I'll explain those later."

"So what are you, Titania? You said you used sorcery. Which group uses that skill?" Beldroy questioned and Titania smiled warmly. "That my dear friend, is where things get complicated. None of these groups uses sorcery. Instead an old and deceased rank used it. The Clan of Lilith. What used to be the second strongest clan, I and all of my siblings are descendants of this clan. Our mother was a descendant which gave us the power to use sorcery." So Titania was the ruler of the shinigami...and yet wasnt a shinigami?

"Yes and no my young lord. That is where it gets confusing to some. Dont forget that Undertaker is my father. He's the strongest shinigami because he's the original. So some of his power is flowing through my blood."

"Thinking about it I feel stupid." I admitted and she smiled. "Actually you caught on to my next explanation. See you mortals think that you get fifty fifty of what your parents blood is. In the demonic world, you only get one or the other. It doesnt matter if two beings made you—the rarest bloodline takes over. Just me having an ounce of my father's blood, or any of us for that matter, is remarkable. We should all be pure blooded delilahs but instead were all half and half." Nodding I absorb all of this information quickly yet memorizing every detail for future questions to ponder over. I chalked up that delilahs are what the decsendants of Lilith were called.

"There are pretty much two basic parts to every rank and Ill start off with the demons. Ill come back to the mortals later. Demons are the exception—they have three. The regular demons called Fowl, those demons are humans changed. The Neiings (ney eengs) are demons who were raised in the mortal world not knowing what they are untill they have the strange urge to eat a mortals soul. And lastly are the Fates. These are demons who know what they are from the get go. Out of these three, the Neiings, are probably the strongest ones, but are also the most rare."

I sneak a glance at my butler.

Neiing. I thought and Titanaia smiled. "You catch on quick my lord."

Mey-Rin politely raised a hand. "Yes Mey-Mey?" Titania asked and I want to roll my eyes at the name. Whenever those two talked they gave each other some ridiculous nick name.

"I know the diffrence of the three. But how can you TELL the diffrence?" Titania smiled with pride. "You guys are just asking all of the right questions! We'll get to that later! Now then next up are angels!" Her hand came back up and the picture of Markis Aaron and the supposedly Angela look a like reappeared.

"There are the Seraphim and the Fallen. Seraphim are the strongest and as pure as a ray of light. That is what my dear Markis Aaron is." The figure of Aaron in her hand sprouted wings of the brightest white and they stretched at least 12 feet apart. "The Fallen are weaker, and yet can use a certain magic that they all hold in their wingspan. The stellarum magic." Angela's figure spreaded wings as gray as lead and they stretched to about 9 feet apart. "How are sorcery and magic any diffrent, Titania?" Beldroy asked and Titania thought about her wording.

"Actually, I have no clue. Thats something you have to ask my father. Papa, care to explain?" Undertaker just chuckled.

He may not look the part now, but he was still crazy. Titania sighed.

"Well then since Papa wants to be ticklish about it, we move on to the shinigami. The two ranks in this group are the Generals and the Vassals" The image of Undertaker and William came back. "Vassals are the stronger ones in this part and the reason why is because they can see the soul that there after." The image of Undertaker raising his hand and a mirror appears in his hand moves fluently and the spector looks into it appearently seeing a target. "Generals can hear there target and they can guess on where the soul might go but they have no accurate timing on how to get there when the soul does." William's image held a book and then everything turned black. The imaged moved all around and finally landed somewhere in Rio.

(Imagine Code Lyoko 1st season when there transporting into Lyoko)

"And now we come back to the mortals. You have the lesser groups...well mortals and you have the Wayward. The Wayward usually consists of two people and originally were made from clay." Well then that peaked my intrest. Were these three some type of super humans? They do have remarkable charecteristics. Like Beldroy being able to strategize and Mey-Rin with her all seeing eyes. But still, there clumsy as...I dont even know how to describe how clumsy they are.

"In the beggining, there was a meeting for all the original five clans of the demonic race. The rulers of each clan decided that there should be a person elected to keep the activity through all ranks at a minimul. Back then angels thought they were better than shinigami and delilahs thought they were better than demons. But they found that if they elected someone that person would originate from one of these groups. And so they decided to use all of there witts and magic and all that shi– I mean jazz (Markis Aaron gave Titania a stern look. Im guessing her language got a little too improper for a princess) to create a person."

"Create? Like physically make a person?" Finni asked. Titania nodded and held up her hands yet again.

-Vision Time!-

**A woman with long scarlet hair and pure golden eyes walked down a corridor. Her eyes were more piercing than Claude Faustus. **

**Entering a caravenous room, she spotted three others. One was on the way. These four were the leaders of the demonic race.**

**A boy with short purple locks and pale skin sat in the corner, holding an amythest as bright as Titania's eyes. That boy was Lord Jirou Allejandro the first. He was elected the King of Angels at the age of thirteen. During this turning point for history he was fifteen. **

**Jirou looked over, his piercing sky blue eyes glaring at the scarlet haired woman.**

**The woman was no other than Lilith herself. The mother of the Clan of Lilith. The first delilah of existance.**

**On her right standing elegant but on guard was a man with long white hair. It was brighter than Undertakers and he seemed more sane then our lovable shinigami. He nodded at Lilith and the woman smirked a seductive smirk. Back then the man was called Medias and he was the ruler of the demons. Jirou and Medias got along well, despite the diffrent charecteristics.**

**A small girl entered the room. She was ten with short pink hair in piggy tails. She looked confused while she held on to a boy the exact age as her with red hair. The girl wore a black and white lolita dress and doll shoes. Her name was Suzana Takara and the boy wearing a simple red kimomo (guy like) was Tykki. The girl was very powerful for a mortal but very innocent. If she ever had a dark thought, the malice was transferred to Tykki so he could protect her fragile soul. Secretly the girl didnt like that and she kept a few sins to herself without Tykki knowing.**

**Jirou smiled at the two and Suzana smiled warmingly back. "Good evening everyone!" In the far back corner they heard a laugh. "How cute~" The voice sang and Medias beckoned the voice to come out of the shadows. "Undertaker, why do you hide?" The shinigami stepped out smiling wickedly.**

**Yep he was crazy.**

**Back then he always let his piercing eyes show, letting people get drowned in there depths. It helped him hypnotize them on the spot. "Now who said~ anything~ about hiding~? I am simply watching~ the drama unfold~."**

**Everyone stared at the shinigami. He might have been insane but he saw glimpses of the future, and that little statement put them on edge.**

**"Now Lilith, what exactly do we have to do to create this monstrosity you call peace." Jirou asked quietly. He spoke, it was just that his voice was forever silent, even on the battlefield. Lilith smiled and beckoned everyone to get comfortable. "Basiclly we mix alot of clay made from the dirts of each clan, with four of each gem from their treasury. All four has to be pure. Unless you want it to wither and crumble away." Everyone nodded and got to work.**

**It looked like alot more work than she had described. A time lapse appeared in the mist and now everyone looks older.**

**The girl, Takara, looks about 14 and Jirou, 19. Those two had gotten close over the years collecting their fare share of gems because the project took more than one try. Instead of four they needed eight gems each.**

**Lilith was very loyal to Undertaker and Medias. She thought she had them wrapped around her pinky finger, how wrong was she once there project suceeded some what. The first time they did make a person, a girl, but she had no life. She didnt even blink. They kept her just to show that it was possible.**

**This time when they did the spell, it was a guy. He sat up but he looked dead also. Then his head turned towards the failed project. He stood (naked may I add, Mey-Rin blushed terribly) and walked over to the girl. He grabbed her hand and she took a breath.**

**"Our on Adam and Eve." Takara murmered and Tykki nodded. Medias watched in mild intrest. Which was surprising since he looked bored all the time. **

**The girl and guy stood and they bowed down to there creators. Undertaker waved and giggled.**

**Another time lapse and we see the test projects fully dressed and carriying weapons. **

**"What do you think Lilith wants, Adonis?" The guy shrugged and took a bite out of a rice ball. "I dont know, Andrea, but I hope it doesnt take long. I wanna take a nap." Andrea shook her head, multi colored locks flying about. Adonis looked very tone and very lean. He wore a black muscle shirt with a sort of turtle neck with a white cape and black pants and carried a sickle and chain. Andrea wore a light red shirt that clung to her curves, a black skirt with a black and red trimmed cloak, and she carried a massive sword. Out of the two, Andrea was more serious and more responsible with her duties. Her duty was to keep peace in between the clans and if one attacks, put it to an end.**

**Adonis was more layed back and claimed that Andrea needed to train in being 'relaxed' which he recieved a hit upside the head for as a response. Although one was tied to the law and the other tied to LaLaLand, you could tell they loved each other very much. They literally were each others half. One couldnt perform as well without the other at their side.**

**And then everything went wrong.**

A.N:Again I say!:Another chappy by me! Another chappy by me!

Guys I have a question. Out of all these chapters, which one(s) was/were your favorite? And why were they? I want to know this so in an upcoming chapter, staring our lovely demon Sebastian Mechellis, I could get a feel of how you want me to write. It could be any chapter. Flashback chapters, vision chappys whateva. Just click the little button down below.

Right there!

Right down there!


	21. Chapter 21:Informed Noble

Chapter 21: Informed Noble

Ok guys so the other day we left off with the vision of the first WayWard. They were a duo named Adonis and Andrea. Andrea was the one who lived to serve, and Adonis was the one who lived to nap. Lets continue the vision and afterwards it will still be in Ciel's P.o.V.

Now back to the story!

**-Continuing Vision-**

**"Your Majesty! Your Majesty please help me!" Andrea ran into the throne room of the King of Shinigami, aka Undertaker. **

**She was covered in blood and her hair was every where. Undertaker stood up and practiclly ran over to Andrea when she fell over.**

**"What happened?" He demanded and Andrea actually let out a choked sob. She was the tough one who didnt bitch and moan, -that title belonged to Adonis- so of coarse Undertaker was shocked to see tears stream down her dirty and blood stained face. "Lady Lilith! She...she took Adonis! She said she would...she would..." Thats when she started to cry.**

**A woman in a simple purple dress and a basin walked in and she gasped at the scene. The woman had spiked short fire red hair and pale snow white skin. "Mistress Andrea!" She yelled, dropping the basin and running to the woman. Undertaker didnt mind the intrusion, the woman was Andrea's 'girlfriend'. This woman was Tsunara Litan and in the future was Undertaker's wife and Titania's mother. But thats a diffrent story for a diffrent time.**

**Tsunara used sorcery to read Andrea's mind. For some reason Undertaker couldnt, the King of mind reading people called him, but Andrea wasnt techinaclly alive. She was just clay and water mixed into a concotion of sorcery and magic.**

**"My King, Andrea has informed me on some very...disturbing... news you should probably call a meeting for." Undertaker frowned and helped the two women up. He was serious now. "Tsunara I need you to set it up for me then. I cannot trust any of my other advisors. Call on King Medias King Jirou and Princess Takara at once. Use a direct line spell." Tsunara curtsied with a quick "Yes, My King." and ran out of the room lightning fast.**

**Another time lapse, and all but Lilith sat in the council room while Tsunara began to explain what Andrea saw. Andrea sat right behind Tsunara, still weak but wanting to fullfill her duties.**

**"Lady Lilith called upon Mistress Andrea and Master Adonis and said that she needed them to assassinate King Jirou for her. Obviously they declined and Lady Lilith threantened to kill Princess Takara and so that made Mistress Andrea attack and claim Lady Lilith a traitor. Lady Lilith used a powerful spell and planned on killing Master Adonis to torture Mistress Andrea. Instead Lilith used the spell she had for Mistress Andrea on Master Adonis and put him under her control. If she doesnt do as what Lady Lilith commands, Master Adonis takes one more step towards an early death."**

**"Lilith changed her command and ordered Mistress Andrea to kill My King, and still Mistress Andrea refused. In anger Lady Lilith sent an attack towards her which Master Adonis blocked, somehow regaining his free will for a moment of time. Lady Lilith exclaimed that she would have the prophecy of Roxanna take place in reality. She said to prevent it she would need a personal meeting with My King, alone with no guards and no servants."**

**"Is that all Tsunara? Make sure you arent leaving out any details." Undertaker murmered softly, his piercing eyes stunning the girl. She nodded and turned to Andrea. "Mistress? Is that all you must tell the King?" Andrea thought about it and then reached her small hand and wrapped it around Tsunara's wrist. Tsunara's eyes turned a deathly red and then flashed back to her pretty amythest. Titania's eyes. Tsunara's mouth slipped into a frown and Andrea nodded.**

**"Mistress has told me to tell you, My King, that she will take responsibility and go finish Lady Lilith herself." Undertaker frowned but simply shook his head. "Thank you, Tsunara. Please take Andrea on your way out." Tsunara blushed lighly behind her red locks and curstied low. "Yes, My King."**

**Just then Andrea stood up and grabbed Tsunara's wrist. Again her eyes flashed red, but this time she shook her head violently. "It is NOT my place to ask!" Andrea's eyes narrowed dangerously but then she tried speaking in her raspy voice.**

**"My King. You MUST tell Tsunara." Before Undertaker could ask what he 'must' tell ****_his_**** servant, Tsunara waved her arms franticlly. "No My King. I think Mistress Andrea is just delerious from these recent turn of events!" Andrea frowned. "Why do you always act like the good proper girl? Demand something for once!"**

**"It is not lady like."**

**"Fuck Lady Like!"**

**"It is not my place to know, only to serve."**

**"It is my place to serve also, but I can only serve in knowing what Im fully up against."**

**"I am not on the battle field Mistress Andrea."**

**"DAMNIT TSUNARA!" Andrea punched the wall leaving a dent and Takara let out a gasp. Tykki looked on in amusement, gripping her hand. Lately he's been getting dangerous and innappropriate around Takara, but she wouldnt let King Medias destroy him. They were HER sins, she would deal with them. "Hehehe, this is better than tv."**

**(A.N:Remember Demon World has no time. Anything and everythings is already invented)**

**Takara playfully smaked him upside the head. Jirou laughed despite the fact Andrea and Tsunara were close to a brawl.**

**"Honestly, why arent you like your damn brother! He actually socializes. He lives!" Andrea whispered fiercly and Tsunara just kept calm. "My brother is an arrogant fool who one day his hubris will cause his downfall."**

**"Such a Tsunara line!"**

**"Well my name is Tsunara, Mistress Andrea, and it did leave my mouth." Andrea growled dangerously. "You can talk smart ass fluently but you cant ask a damn question?!" Tsunara just smirked sadly as a relply.**

**"Im guessing you want to know what the prophecy of Roxanna is, Tsunara?" Undertaker questioned and the woman shook her head.**

**"Thats Mistress Andrea, My King."**

**"HA! Thats why I already know, dumbass." Andrea scoffed and Tsunara was surprisingly not rolling her eyes.**

**"Then why must I know, Mistress Andrea?" Undertaker chuckled and pointed to a chair. He motioned for Tsunara to sit and hesitately she sat.**

**"You see Tsunara, Roxanna was the mother of Lilith. Technically she's the head of your clan." Tsunara's eyes widned. She always knew something was up with Lilith and she always spoke about it to the people of her village. After awhile they shunned her and she left, only to be saved by Undertaker himself when she was attacked by a starved demon.**

**"Lilith killed her own parents for power and she disguised it well. She thinks that the four of us dont know. The prophecy is a curse on all of us. Her last dying breaths she gave someone the power to be able to destroy her daughter before she destroyed the world. Little did we know, Lilith twisted the curse around as to which the person that could kill her would turn into the one who would destroy the world. He or she would be an unstoppable force that even I couldnt handle." Tsunara's jaw dropped and Undertaker chuckled a little.**

**"Roxanna was a good woman and a hard working mother. She tried her best to control Lilith but as we all can see, she was a bad apple."**

**"Rotten really." Tsunara murmered and Undertaker laughed while she blushed not realizing the little remark she stated was aloud.**

**"…And we have every reason to believe that your the one Roxanna had blessed with the power." Undertaker continued smoothly like that wasnt going to crush the girls mind. Her eyes widened in horror and she had a very reasonable response to that statement.**

**She fainted.**

Undertaker chuckled softly at the vision and Titania let on a little smile herself. Even though they were smiling, I knew they were in pain.

"Basiclly the WayWard were two people who balanced out the diffrences between all of the clans and over the years generals who took on missions to defeat Lilith. That is what I highly suspect you three are. Of coarse we would have to make sure of that. Only the WayWard and the Princess of mortals, Takara, can stand to see us in our hunters form. This form helps you keep peace also because of our strength. Sebastian be a dear and cover the young lords eyes. Now then, Rouge would you be able to kindly lead us."

"Sure thing, Sis."

I didnt fight off Sebastian's hands, I felt like if I didnt cover my eyes I would be in a heap of trouble.

I guess they didnt start the procedure or whatever the hell it was because Hannah asked; "Why dont they just sing the song and we look at there marks." Titania paused for a minute and then.

"Well...they sing the song but...someone has to start it off?" Why was she afraid of talking now?

"WHAT?!" Undertaker hollered and I swear it was the scariest shit you will ever hear. So thats why. I removed Sebastian's hands to see Undertaker brush his bangs back. "Children call upon the spirits. NOW." Damn! Hannah was visibly shaking. Titania gulped loudly and raised her slightly shaking hand out. A sceptor appeared, pale purple, and she stood inbetween Hannah and Mystogan. Rouge stood next to Mystogan and I realized this is the order that they were born. Hannah raised her sceptor, a flaming red, and began some sort of chant. Her eyes flashed demonic in front of my three servants.

"I am the Venatrix Damnatorum-Huntress of the lost. My job my sole purpose of exsisting is to hunt down dark, misbehaved, fallen, and strayed angels. I am bidded unto this day to protect all of the angelic race from there own kind. So strike me down my own father, King Undertaker of the Shinigami, to remove my authority and power if I proclaim to be a threat. In the Council of Darkness's eyes," Hannah's eyes began to glow impossibly bright and her sceptor gave off a pure aura. It was blinding. I think this is what Sebastian was suppose to cover my eyes for, but he was to drawn in to the show just as much as I was. Hannah's hair began to glow white.

I would sit back and watch.

Titania held up her sceptor and spoke with downright boldness.

"I am the Venatrix de Tribulacione- Huntress of the suffering. I hunt down the most powerful of mortals. My job my sole purpose in life is to keep the mortals sins to a minimal. I am also in charge in keeping the balance of the mortals fears and desires, their diseases and their suffering. To keep this in peace I have to keep a perfect balance of innocence and darkness. So strike me down my own father King Undertaker of the Shinigami, to remove my authority and power if I proclaim to be a threat. In the Council of Darkness's eyes," Titania's hair fell from its updo once more and turned white before it settled down her back.

Mystogan held up his midnight blue sceptor and his short locks turned ashy gray.

"I am the Venator daenonum-Hunter of demons. I keep the order in which demons roam free in the mortal world and how many souls they possess. I also keep track of the contracts formed between demons and other beings and get rid of the ones who illegally do so. So strike me down my on father King Undertaker of the Shinigami to remove my athourity and power if I proclaim to be a threat. In the Council of Darkness's eyes," Mystogan's eyes flashed and I cant help but to stare. He was beautiful and strong looking, he may even give Sebastian a run for his money. I couldnt help but to wonder onto dangerous territories thinking about those cold eyes.

Finally Rouge stepped up, his pale deep green sceptor emmiting a darkening aura.

"I am the Venator Teneberarum-Hunter of the dark. I am in charge of hunting down the lost shinigami. I am also in charge of catching any runaways to keep them from spreading any secrets that would cause a threat to my race. So strike me down in the name of my father, King Undertaker of the Shinigami, to remove my authority and power if I proclaim to be a threat. In the Council of Darkness's eyes," Rouge's hair like the others turned white and all of them held up there sceptors even higher. Then they all spoke in unison, a melody of sorts.

"In the eyes of the Council and in the eyes of Hell, we pass some of our power to the WayWard the ultimate balancer. The WayWard has a duty just like us. To keep the clans of the Shinigami, the Angels, the Demons, and the Mortals at peace. So strike them down in the names of the first, Andrea and Adonis, if they proclaim to be a threat in the Judgment of Fate's eyes."

And then everyhing stopped. The blinding light, the aura of power.

Titania gasped, and then collapsed. Sebastian was about to move when Undertaker caught her. He ordered his kids to stop and stop they did. Undertaker murmered three simple words that made my spine chill. Undertaker was always laughing about stuff.

"This is bad."

"Earl Phantomhive."

Turning around I see Mystogan walking towards me. I let Sebastian stop being my shadow for a while to check on Titania so I could explore the castle like architecture.

"Yes that is I." I really was not in the mood for this one. The way he kept staring at me made me feel awfully strange. Even self-concious.

"You do realize for the next year Titania and Sebastian will have to train."

"And this concerns me why?"

"Because they will have to train here."

Well that was shocking. No demons in my manor for a year. That couldnt be right. That means my plans for revenge were turned and I would have to wait. I am a very impatient man. Looking the demon straight in the eyes, I smirk and take a few steps closer. He's about my age- well in a human sense, demon I have no fucking clue- but has a few inches on me when it comes to height.

"So your planning on taking my knight and bishop from my gameboard without even deciding to play a match, huh? I do not believe that will be happening." Mystogan looked shocked and opened his mouth to retort but I interrupted.

"My game has already been set in motion since Sebastian became my butler. He vowed to stay by my side untill I get my revenge. Once that is over you may have him. But untill that day he is mine." Turning away I thought it was the last time I would see him.

How wrong was I.

A.N: Out of curiosity who would want to have a Undertaker and Tsunara. I wasnt quite thinking about it but for you guys I would!

Titania: Can you believe its been a whole year scince the reunion with my siblings?

Sebastian: Yes. I can. What I cant believe is that its been a whole year and you still havent claimed me as yours.

Titania: Roxanna is going to kill off the demon race and your thinking about marriage?!

Sebastian: Roxanna will do no harm...its the person she blessed that will kill us.

Titania: DUMBASS! The person blessed is also known as Roxanna! Goodness did you pay attention in school?!

Sebastian:...I believe it is time for your afternoon tea My Lord.

Titania:Seriously?!

Sebastian and Titania:

Next Time: Battle Sorceress

Titania:If I couldnt take down a couple of bad apples and get it done before supper, what kind of a sorceress would I be?


	22. Chapter 22: Battle Sorceress

Chapter 22: Battle Sorceress

One year had flown by and alot has happened. One namingly my young master was turned into a demon by my older sister who died at the end. I cant help but to feel a little pain. We did call off our diffrences but I knew we would never be close like we were as children.

Mey-Rin Finni and Beldroy have trained in tons of fighting styles and got a hold of powers. Mey-Rin can see souls now, Finni can move things with his mind, and Beldroy can list every single option and detail that could and could not happen in some type of strategization.

My young lord for some reason wanted to help as well and so Mystogan trains with him everyday. Although you shouldnt walk in on there training sessions unless you want to see them making out. Honestly I knew Mystogan had a crush on Ciel but geez the boy had a fiancee!

Speaking of the young masters fiancee, Rouge has been keeping a very secret eye on Elizabeth. The little barbie was heartbroken-and still is- when she heard her soon-to-be-husband,died. She even seemed a little obssessed at the idea that he wasnt dead. But she was young and innocent so I didnt judge.

"...And unfortunetly Claude Faustus died as well. Therefore you are in need of a new betrothed." Snapping back into reality, I stand in the middle of the Council of Darkness. This meeting was soooooooooo boring. I mean I am still a little shocked that Sebastian killed Claude over little Ciel's soul but I couldnt care less if I was now single. Couldnt if I tried. Dont even get me started on that little Alois boy!

"Yes but if I may say, is this really the right time to be worriying about my status? Roxanna will awaken any moment now and..."

Thats when the ground began to shake.

"Ciel! Mystogan! Rouge!" Meeting them in the hallway, I see my brothers holding there sceptors ready for anything. Ciel held Hannah's sceptor. Mystogan had deemed him worthy enough to hold her place untill my father either has another child, or we modify the Judgement of Fate (what was the four of us) and make it three. The third option, me having a child, was not happening. I wanted kids, dont get me wrong, but not for another good century or two. I wanted to have some fun when this was all over. Rouge and I had no objections, for me I was ecstatic, and Ciel was now the Venator Damnatorum.

"We need to go past the perimeter and into the ancient land. Ciel, Mystogan. Go look for Papa, Sebastian and Markis Aaron. Rouge and I will go look for the Wayward, Queen Takara, King Jirou and King Medias. Battle starts today so hurry it up. And be careful you two. Look out for each others backs." Ciel simply nodded in understanding and Mystogan smiled softly. "I wont let anything happen to Ciel." With that we all turned and ran in diffrent directions at an impossible rate.

Not before I saw Ciel grab Mystogan's hand.

Queen Takara looked about 18 with long raven hair in a braid. She wore a simple black top and black leggings with bright blue boots.

She looked up at Tykki, who was staring at Rouge and I with a cocky smile. Without saying anything, the two let go of hands. As soon as they let go, everything moved in slow motion. Tykki let out a laugh and Takara's eyes flashed red, her black hair turning pink with black tips.

There power was increadible!

"Now lets go get Jirou-kun."

Jirou stood up with a grave experession. His long locks traveling down his back. "So I guess it is time." He looked about twenty and Takara was practiclly drooling. Tykki was snickering the whole time. It was quite obvious she had a crush on him.

Jirou's staff hit his favorite amythest and I think the ground moved. Rouge grabbed on to my hand before I fell and bust my ass. I smile softly in appreaciation.

Tykki pushed Takara on purpose (I think all the malice made him childish) and she fell right into Jirou's arms, who in return smiled just as cockily as Tykki. He leaned in so he was in Takara's ear and whispered:"Are you alright, My Queen?" I swear Takara blushed darker than my hair.

Two more stops to go.

King Medias was outside of his castle, painting."Your highness," Rouge murmered but he continued to paint.

"Today is the day where someone will crash. Many of their loved ones are lost but two are gained." What did that mean? I swear ever since I was a child, when we visited King Medias he always spoke a riddle and then talked in normal sentences. It never made sense untill it happened. Just like Papa's visions.

King Medias stood up and smiled softly at the five of us. "You have all grown into fine warriors and leaders. I am confident that you will get out of this with little physical damage." Its the way how he said 'physical' like mental damage was inevitable. My mind was already scarred for eternity with thoughts of Sebastian. And my sister died, so did one of my close friends (Claude Faustus was even going to take my soul if I asked of him). Anymore damage and I think my mind would be beyond healing.

Medias stood up and removed six of his eight rings. They all fell on the ground like water droplets. The tinks of the jewelry was like a warning of how many seconds you had to run. It had happened so fast.

Medias's long ash hair bellowed into the air and his eyes turned solid black. His nails grew into epic proportions and his nice clothes turned into a simple training gi. I couldnt believe this was the same man who I called my uncle when I was younger. He always looked so soft and caring. Now he looked...wrong.

(A.N: Imagine King Sion from legend of the legendary heroes and when he transforms imagine Abel Nightroad cruxinc form from Trinity Blood)

Now we were three short but we didnt have the time to look for them. Everyone was on the island of Lilith. Where the old clan of delilahs use to live. My father destroyed this land with his very own hand. And it stood there, empty. Shambles of old houses. Of an old crazy village.

Just then a woman with spiky short teal hair and violet eyes landed, her gray wings fluttering behind her. I smirked. That was Mey-Rin, Finni, and Beldroy combined. Mey-Rin had the best body for training so she was the base. She had the agility and speed. Finni provided her with strength and Beldroy gave her the mind. They called themselves Adromeda, because that was the first person in history they learned about of my world.

Sebastian stood on one side of me and Ciel on the other. I think Sebastian was actually sorta happy he didnt have to take the boy's soul. Although his soul was delicious looking, even for me and I digest minds, I think Sebastian liked having Ciel around to much to actually kill him. And since Ciel got his revenge, he doesnt really call on Sebastian anymore. Only to learn more about the demoninc world that Mystogan wont tell him.

Papa stood in front of everybody and then pushed his bangs back and slipped a clip to hold them there. I had to smile. That was Vittoria's—I mean Hannah's clip she always wore as a child. In a way, she was here in battle. With us. Sighing the Judgment of Fate held up their sceptors and they all transformed them into weapons. My scythe was a huge sword twice as big as me. Honestly no demon should be able to hold this but it was pretty light to me.

Mystogan's scythe was a staff with two deadly looking spears on both of the ends. He grinned slightly and twirled it around impressivley to break it in. "Havenet done that in a while." He murmered. I giggle and Ciel actually cracks a smile. Its funny really, how Mystogan can get a reaction out of the boy and have it not be hostility or anger.

Next Ciel's sceptor turned into two sickles connected by a chain. When I tell you the smile on his face was scary, I mean Rouge was shivering when he glanced over. I wasnt scared at all though! ...Well maybe a little.

Rouge's sceptor transformed into a machette. It was so large you might have been tested to call it a sword.

We heard a noise and everyone got on guard. Adromeda whipped out her guns. These were twerked with to hurt any type of demon.

Several footsteps later and one by one a whole group steps out of the trees. One by one mouths drop and jaws slackened at who they see. Two of these people are clones. One is a black and white clone of Jirou and the other...of me! The clone of me stood cockily with one hand on her hip and a silly grin and a crazed gleam in her eyes. She reminded me of my own personal version of Tykki.

Next up was a woman with light gray hair and red eyes. She was shorter than I but taller than Mystogan. He was roughly four inches taller than Ciel. Sebastian grunted and I saw pain in his eyes. I look back at the woman and something flickers through my mind.

"Sebastian...isnt that...your aunt?" He simply shook his head. "These are nothing more than spectors Titania. They arent the real thing. Theyre here to mess with your head and to make you slip." He says that to me, but I think he's trying to convince himself.

The next one who stepped out killed me. It was mom, in her full glory. She stood there quietly with a soft smirk gracing her delicate lips. I began to shake and I feel a hand on my wrist. Ciel was forcfibly thinking 'That isnt your mother. You can tell in just the way she acts. She would never stare at Undertaker with hate in her eyes. Let alone fight against her kingdom.' He had a point but still...

We were in trouble. Werent we?

A.N:This story is so close to being over! The sequel is running slow because the beginning is just filler. But its almost done so no worries. Please review people! I looked up at the status of this story and it said at least 4,000 people has glimpsed at this. At least leave a tiny review! Its not hard!

Alright I am saddened so untill then

Sayonara.

NO PREVIEW FOR YOU!


	23. Chapter 23: The Final Renegade

Chapter 23: The Final Renegade

"AHHH!"

Ciel dodged the girl's attack, the look a like of Titania that is, and tried to strike her with his sickle.

"Ciel! Ten o' clock!"

Again he dodged and nodded at Mystogan with appreciation. The two stood back to back and promised to themselves they will fight to stay together. To stay alive. To be with each other.

"Sebastian, give me a boost."

"Yes, My love."

At the same time Sebastian bent over and Titania jumped and used him as a spring board. She struck at Liseal, the look a like of Sebastian's favorite aunt when he was younger. She dodged and went to trip her up. Sebastian kicked up at the short woman and she back flipped away. Her dagger cut through the air and almost cut Sebastian's cheek. His arm reached up and blocked her arm. Titania went and struck the woman in the side. Liseal didnt seem efected by that and so she grabbed Titania's hair, and Sebastian's arm and threw them into each other. "This is getting annoying." Titania murmured and Sebastian grunted in frustration.

"Undertaker! You are so not being fun! Where's the fire? I want to see the hate in your eyes." Undertaker swiftly swiped his scythe at Tsunara who just cackled at his frustrated look. "Youve gotten soft, Under. Is that why our daughter is dead?" Undertaker roared and furiously pushed back while Tsunara laughed quietly at his attempts to touch her. She giggled and whipped her fans at him.

"Is this it, Jirou? You love this mortal more than you loved me?! Ha! You settled for dirt when you had gold!" The girl was Tooko. She had medium length hair and fought with her fist alone. She was beautiful, like a godess. Not even realizing it Takara started comparing herself to her and realized that her words were true. Tooko was better, prettier, stronger. Jirou froze when he saw Takara not fighting. She glared at her hands. "She's right." She kept mumbling and the man growled. Tykki kicked at Tooko and she stumbled back. "Snap out of it, Tee!" He yelled and Jirou chased after Tooko who was flirtingly waving and winking as she ran away.

"Angela? Didnt you die a year back?" Aaron snapped as he tried

to pierce her with his elegant but deadly white nails. The fallen angel smirked and glanced at Adromeda. "So your in love with the girl? How...pathetic. But its rather cute. Your her guardian angel I suppose! Lets see how she reacts when her angel dies." Adromeda screamed when Angela pierced her with her dark nails and she stumbled back. Aaron gritted his teeth as he charged at the resurected angel.

Rouge was fighting a young girl with curled hair and sharp eyes. The glint in them shone with glee as he repeadetly dodged her kicks. Elizabeth Midford. Or her double in this case.

"I see no one knew about our secret meetings, Rouge darling." Unlike the other Elizabeth, this one wasnt happy and playful. This one was conniving and vengeful, filled to the brim with seductive evil. Rouge had been seeing her ever since Elizabeth was ten. He knew it was wrong, the girl had a fiancee, but he couldnt stop thinking about her. Everyday he made sure he heard her voice or get a glimpse of her blonde hair. He was stupid to think that she felt the same way. She was in love with Ciel, and that was all there was to it.

"Your not my Lizzie." Rouge muttered and the double gasped. "But I am, Rouge! I have just decided to kill you." Rouge striked at Elizabeth and she stumbled back. Even though it was hard, Rouge had to think of this clone as the weak version of Elizabeth. A.K.A the REAL Lizzie. That Elizabeth was a mortal therefore it would be easy to defeat her.

And it worked.

The fake Lizzie poofed into a small spray of ivory dust. Her giggling and the tiny whisper of his name penetrated through his mind. He fell to his knees, more tired than any battle his gone through.

Medias cut off Tooko's escape. She giggled and waved. "Hi Daddy!" She exclaimed, dodging a boulder from Titania's and Sebastian's fight without looking. Medias froze and stared at the imposter of his dead daughter. He had missed her so much and now he was fighting her. But Tooko held a fist to Jirou and called a human trash. His real daughter loved everything and anything.

That wasnt her.

Medias simply gave her a blank stare and his eyes flashed demonic. Tooko screamed and she turned into ash. Takara sighed and fell to the ground, Jirou catching her.

"Idiot!" He mumbled, pressing his forehead to hers. She looked up at him with a small smile. Her soul glowed brightly much to Jirou's pleasure. Although it made him hungry as hell. Tykki gagged dramatically and Medias chuckled a little.

Mystogan caught Ciel when he was pushed back by Titania's double. "Got damnit!" Ciel cursed as he stood back up. "Dont get to frustrated, Love. Getting worked up wont solve anything." The newly turned demon sighed and closed his eyes to think of some type of plan. When he opened them they were demonic.

"Mystogan."

"Yes, Love?"

"Stab me."

Mystogan recoiled back in fear. "Why? What the hell are you talking about?!" The fake Titania stood there patiently. She smiled down at the two as if they were some actors in a play.

"Look there's no time to explain, just do it!" Mystogan gulped but nodded. He grabbed Ciel's sickle and drove it through his side. The boy coughed up blood but remained calm. He stood up wobbly and pressed four fingers against his wound. Removing his fingers he put them next to his lips and blew as though he were blowing a kiss. A wave of black feathers flew towards the fake Titania and she stood there just staring at them. The feathers turned into ice sickles at the last minute and embedded themselves into the double's skin. Like the previous enemies the demon turned to ash.

"How cute. Injuring yourself to protect people who are already dead."

Mystogan fell to the ground.

Angela stood where he just was, holding a knife covered in some sort of acid. His blood bubbled on the blade. Ciel let out a cry and tried to tackle the woman but she simply kicked him to the side. Right in the wound. The boy let out a howl of pain as he covered the bleeding part of his side. He was loosing to much blood. Even for a demon, thats bad.

"Myst!" "Young Master!" Sebastian and Titania screamed at the same time and Titania swung her sword quickly. Sebastian's aunt turned to dust.

Adromeda took a shot and Angela screamed, falling down to the ground. She too turned into dust but the diffrence was, she was more of a black cloud. Ciel, despite the pain, crawled towards Mystogan in desperation.

"Wake up! Wake up, damnit!" He yelled, shaking the other blue haired demon. Mystogan opened his eyes slowly and smiled weakly at the boy in front of him. "This is a great way to die." He murmured, raising his hand to Ciel's cheek. Ciel shook his head and held Mystogan's hand-the one pressed against his cheek. "Dont talk like that. You'll be fine. Titania, Rouge and Adromeda will heal you and we'll all go home!" Adromeda and Rouge stepped up then with a blue aura surrounding them. Adromeda held out her hand and prepared to touch him when she flinched back and cursed.

"Angela put up a barrier around his wound before she died. I cant touch him. It's up to Titania." Rouge cursed and sat beside his twin. "Mystogan, please dont go to sleep! Stay awake! Titania hurry the hell up!" Rouge yelled.

"Too bad she wont be able."

Everyone turned to one woman. Lilith.

She stood there smirking as she held Titania by the throat. Although she couldnt choke her, she could squeeze hard enough to decapitate her. Titania snarled and growled but her skin was starting to be covered by black veins. Lilith was injecting poision into her system. A special poision that makes any demon cower in fear. Lilith dropped Titania then and the girl screamed in agony. Sebastian and Undertaker were there then, in front of the girl, ready for battle. Lilith simply chuckled and pointed towards the edge of the island. A woman stumbled and fell, chains wrapped around her wrist.

"I have a feeling you'll be needing her. Goodbye, for now."

Titania cried out as Lilith slowly dissappeared. "Come back...you...stupid son of a...AHHH!" Lilith dissappeared and Titania laid back down, now not able to use her arms.

"Titania!" Sebastian yelled, pulling her in his arms. "..Wh-what did Lilith mean...by...her?" The redhead was breathing hard, struggling to hold on. Sebastian just 'shushed' her and held her as tight as possible.

"Mystogan!" Ciel screamed. The boy was fading in an out of conciousness. The new demon had tears streaming down his cheeks. Mystogan pulled Ciel down to kiss his lips softly which caused the Phantomhive heir to cry a little harder. "Mystogan, stay with me. Thats an order." Mystogan rubbed the pad of his thumb on Ciel's cheek. "Im to...far... gone...Agapi Mou." Mystogan's eyes fluttered shut and the thirteen year old wailed into the heavens. Begging for the dead demon to wake up.

On the other hand, Sebastian was the one loosing someone. The siblings were dropping, one by one and half of them thought Rouge would get something. But he and Undertaker ran to go see who the woman was on the beach.

Sebastian held Titania, the love of his life. He refused to let her die. He lost her once, he couldnt handle it again. "Se..bastian?" The man looked down to see Titania close her eyes with tears sliding down her cheeks. "Can...I die...now? ...It hurts...to..much... to keep...going. I—UH! Want to...go to sleep... now." The man choked and practically squeezed the rest of her life out of her. "Im selfish, Titania. You cant leave me. Not now nor ever." Sebastian couldnt think of how to save her though and so he held her and shushed her when she tried to talk. The battle was over but she was fighting a war.

Ciel sniffed and stopped crying, his voice gruff and cracked. 'Mystogan would be angry with me if I let his sister die' he thought as he brushed up his blue bangs to show his contracted eye.

"Sebastian, this is an order. Suck the venom out of Titania's blood!" Sebastian looked back at his master with wide eyes but smiled an appreciative smile and nodded. "Yes, My Lord." Titania started thrashing, trying to get away from Sebastian. "NO! You'll die!" She yelled, splurting blood from her system.

But the man was following his order. Everyone held hands and watched as Sebastian's fangs began to sink into her neck. The girl began to cry, but not from the pain. It was because she FINALLY realized that Sebastian Mechellis loved her. He showed that he would play with fire to keep her safe and now she feared of letting him die. She would gladly give up her life if she could watch over him from wherever demons would go after they died. "Sebastian...stop!"

"Sebastian...I order you...to take Titania's soul."

Everything began to fade for the girl in red, watching as a slow tear slid down her love's cheek.

Next chapter is the epilouge! Yeah! High school is weird but I'll get use to it. I apologize for taking so long but I wrote this LITERALLY 18 times!


	24. Epilouge

Epilouge: Rouge's Demonic Revel

June 28 was the day of my twin brother, Mystogan's funeral. He was a General to the order, a part of the Judgment of Fate. The favored son of the king of the demonic race. He was a big deal in the demonic world.

Father shed plenty of tears. His kids were dropping one by one. First Vittoria nii-san, then Mystogan and now Ciossa. I cried to.

The woman that was stumbling on the beach was our mother. She was alive! This whole time our hearts were broken and she was there. I remember when I was twelve I walked into my Father's study to see her lying in a pool of blood. A knife was embedded into her stomach. I had tried to pull it out but it was stuck. I guess the position I was in looked bad because Father and Titania walked in. Their smiles diminished quickly but Father could read my mind and he knew what had happened. Titania wouldnt believe me though. She never forgave me.

As for Sebastian and Ciel, their on their own. They still talk but I guess the pain overwhelms them from speaking to anybody. Which is understandable.

That reminds me, you guys were probably wondering what had exactly happened to my big sister. Well. It's sort of a long story. It went down like this...

-? PoV-

_The pretty lady dances with the handsome prince._

_"Love. Im still not sure of that feeling, Se~"_

_"It will all be clear to you, Ti~"_

I had never gotten their names but they looked beautiful.

Waking from my dream I hear my bedroom door open. "C'mon Vee, your Mom wants us downstairs!" Nodding I grab my stuff teddy and run after the boy. "Ok, Kylem!"

My mind always switches back to the color of red hair and amethyst eyes.

-Hell

-Year 2018, 124 years later

-Ciel Phantomhive

"That soul looks divine!"

"Who is that?"

"Only in a girl?!"

The footsteps of a well known demon echoed throughout the pits of hell as demons get out of his way. His dark cobalt eyes are settled on one thing only.

The vision of the girl.

He stops in front of it and then something that hasnt happened in more than a century took place.

Ciel Phantomhive smiled.

But this smile was wicked, almost downright ghastly. His shoulders shook with violent laughter as he finally let it loose and erupted, cackling with wild laughter. The demons behind him shook with fear. He had tons of power, only a fool would go after him.

Suddenly he just stopped but a smile stayed on his face. He turned and gave a cool gaze that made every occupant in hell freeze. He tilted his head to the side and chuckled. "You even THINK about touching that girl, I will personally break every bone in your body. And I will make SURE it does not heal." No one dared to even moan or sigh about the lost of a delicious soul. Ciel began to laugh again and turned back to the smoky vision that flew from a cauldron. His hands raises high his smile grew wider and wider with each passing second.

"**_Finally! Ive found you! Ive found you at last!_**"

-_**FIN**_-

* * *

**A.N) Ladies and gentlemen that is the end of His Assisstant, Sorceress. Please look out for the next story Ciels Contract of Vexation. It will really be nice if you checked it out. This is my first story that I posted on Fanfiction and I am glad to have finally completed it! Thanks to all of you who favorited, followed reviewed and alerted this story! Hopefully I'll hear from you again on the next. Again thank you! **

**Love you guys, Bye! ~Peace**

**THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN BY LUVLUVDBZPEACE**.


End file.
